School, Slavery and Solo
by Solo's Orca
Summary: My first story! Han and Leia in high school, lucky them, battling against exam stress, broken computers and immature friends. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1, Exam stress

**Hello, This is my first story! Basically it is what might happen if Han and Leia went to school together. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Star Wars, nor doI own anything I mention. All other characters come from my imagination apart from Tsubame who my friend lent me.**

* * *

Chapter 1, Exam stress

_Stop looking at my back! I can feel you looking at my back! Stop it!_ Leia Skywalker cried in her head whilst trying to focus on the maths exam in front of her. _Solo I will kill you once I get out this hall!_ The small exam desks, which could only seat one person, where lined up in rows in alphabetical order. _Why, oh why does 'k' have to come before 'o', I could have been staring at his back,_ Leia thought desperately then paused, thinking how strange the last part had been. She tried to focus on the test in front of her, she hated maths and wasn't very good at it although she was in the top maths set, behind her she heard the sound of someone writing and the feeling of being watched disappeared. Surveying the room in front of her she saw her friend Holly Mentiri sitting back in her chair taking it easy, she had obviously finished and was passing the time away by counting to tiles on the ceiling. Her shoulder length golden hair glimmered in the small beams of sunlight which had managed to break through the barrier of the curtains, the boy sitting behind her was having a hard time concentrating as his eyes were focused on the moving strands of gold. Holly's mouth moved silently as she counted and her bright green eyes darted around the ceiling, she was their computer geek and could get a computer to do just about anything. Holly was beautiful, there was no denying it, but even her beauty fell short of their other friend Tsubame Tartarus, who was sitting to the right of Leia a few rows away, her long flowing black hair covered her white face, she could make boys melt in front of her with just one look with her amethyst eyes. She was a master at making clothes and was employed by her friends to make them new outfits. Compared to her two friends Leia was ordinary, she didn't really like computers and couldn't work out where to stitch material to make it into a dress, she wasn't really that pretty compared to them either, although Han Solo seemed to disagree with this theory. She had to admit, she didn't hate the guy as much as she pretended to. He was really cute with his hazel eyes, unruly dark brown hair and goth/punk clothing, but he just didn't seem to be the type who would prefer her to, say, Tsubame. He was always being pestered by a charver called Patricia Williams, who was considered, by the male charves, to be the most beautiful girl in school, of course normal guys chased after Tsubame instead. Patricia sat at the back of the hall and was probably staring at Han's back instead of doing the test, which she would probably fail anyway. Leia turned back to the exam and finished it with 10 minutes to spare; Holly had become bored of counting tiles, or had counted them all and was flicking her pen, making it bounce up and down the desk. Han had finished ages ago and was watching what was going on outside, sometimes looking at Leia's back.

"10 minutes to go," one of the moderators, whom Leia had never seen before said in his croaky voice. The scribbling around her became frantic, she checked over her answers, she knew she would have got a lot of them wrong, but she couldn't see any mistakes. _Stop looking at me!_ She thought desperately as she felt Han's eyes on her back. Time then passed slowly, very slowly, Leia spent the time counting the creases in the stage curtains whilst trying to resist the urge to turn around and punch Han in the face. The clock seemed to be disobeying physics again as the hands ticked so slowly they seemed to be going backwards. _Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!_ Leia chanted in her head, staring at the clock which she had now formed a grudge against. "Right times up," the moderator croaked walking around and picking up the exam papers. Once all the papers had been collected they were all allowed to leave and go home because it was only 5 minutes till the end of school.

"Hey how did you guys do?" Holly asked racing up to Tsubame and Leia, who had been waiting for her outside the hall, "there are 5970 small holes in the tiles on the ceiling by the way," she added.

"I think I did okay," Tsubame said, "I got totally stuck on the last question and just guessed."

"Solo kept looking at my back," Leia muttered savagely.

"How the hell can you tell that?" Holly asked surprised, "he was behind you!"

"What's so bad about having Solo look at you?" Tsubame asked at the same time.

"It's annoying!" Leia cried.

"So? Solo's cute."

"Trust you to notice that Tsubame," Leia replied sourly.

"Ha ha ha, Leia. Don't pretend you haven't noticed." Tsubame said, nudging her sulky friend with her elbow.

"I guess so, but whatever," Leia said, trying to sweep Han Solo from her mind and walking quicker.

"What's got her?" Tsubame asked Holly before they went to catch up, Holly shrugged.

"Leia?" Holly asked as they finally managed to fall into her pace. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Leia sang, "Come on, last one back has to cook!" And she hurried off down the hill ahead of her two friends.

"Hormones?" Tsubame suggested as Leia hurried off.

"Or not wanting to admit something," Holly added as they hurried after their friend, "Solo gave me a game today."

"Cool, which one?" Tsubame asked both girls constantly borrowed computer games off Han.

"Kill as many people as possible part 6," Holly said, they finally managed to catch up with Leia, "Solo," Holly whispered in her ear.

"Why the hell do you keep doing that!" Leia yelled as the other two laughed.

"Its fun," Holly replied simply as they reached the shop their flat was above. The three of them rented a 3 bedroom flat above a sports shop in the high street because all their parents lived too far away for them to live at home also the law on Naboo was that you could live on your own at 15 as long as you had your parents consent, all 3 girls were 16.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review, but if you do criticise it please be constructive.**


	2. Chapter 2, The dead computer

**Sorry about this chapter being so short. The same thing happened to our computer as it did to the guys in the story, so that's how I got the idea, (it just took a lot longer to fix ours). **

**I still don't own anything and I don't really plan to.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 2, The dead computer**

"YOU HAVE JUST DESTROYED THE ONLY COMPUTER IN THIS HOUSE!" Leia screamed at Holly and Tsubame, who cowered on the sofa.

"It's not my fault," the two girls said sheepishly in unison.

"It's the computer's fault," Holly said, flicking her hair away from her face, "It just hasn't got a good enough graphics card."

"Yeah, it was the game, which fried the video card," Tsubame added, backing up her friend.

"Yes, well now the computer won't turn on," Leia added sternly, she acted like the boss, because the other two were slightly immature. The other two were considered slightly insane, Holly had an unhealthy liking of fire and the black haired, Tsubame got hangovers easily which were only cured by tea and she also had a strange mind which could find a sick meaning in anything. They all went to the most successful high school on Naboo called Tonus high school.

"The video card, does something that helps the computer start up," Holly said, "It also makes the screen mess up; all we have to do is replace the video card."

"That will take how long? I've got to type up my English essay."

"I can get Solo-"Holly started.

"Please don't mention that name to me," Leia cut in.

"What's wrong with him?" Tsubame said confused. Holly gave her an exasperated look.

"He follows Leia _everywhere_," she said giggling.

Leia scowled at the pair of them.

"I'll try and fix it, until we get a new video card," Holly muttered creeping off to the computer.

An hour later and Holly was so frustrated that she was prepared to throw the stupid computer out the window, which wasn't such a good idea. The three of them rented a small 3 bed roomed flat above a shop in the high street. The advantages were they were always at school on time the disadvantages were they could hear drunken people at night and computers flying through windows hit people on the head.

"How's it going?" Tsubame asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Not good,"

"Try safe mode,"

"KK" Holly muttered, re-booting the computer and getting the thing into safe mode.

"I am the champion, I am the champion," Holly sang.

"What?" Leia asked looking out her room.

"The fuzzy lines are still on the computer, but it will now work properly. I rock!" Holly answered.

"You broke it in the first place."

"Didn't, Solo did, he gave me the game."

Leia muttered something darkly then went back into her room.

Tsubame wandered into the room with a bag of shopping, "We should really get them together,"

"Already thinking of a plan," Holly said as her evil plan mind ticked on, "Have you seen Tiberion by the way?"

"He is fast asleep on my pillow!" Leia's voice said.

"Ok," Holly said, "we need a plan."

"Plan for what?" Leia shouted.

"Um," The girls looked at each other.

"Getting Solo to buy a new video card," Tsubame said.

"Well it's got something to do with Solo," Holly whispered.

The phone buzzed. Holly and Tsubame fought to get it. Holly won.

"Hello," she said as Tsubame wandered to the TV to put on a DVD.

"It's Han," was the reply on the other end.

"YOU OWE US A NEW VIDEO CARD!" Holly yelled then slammed the phone down and burst into laughter as Leia walked in with a puzzled look on her face.

The phone buzzed again and Leia took it, thankfully it wasn't Han.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3, Assembly

**Thank you for your reviews! My sister says they made me go hyper. I've just done my GCSE maths exam, I think I did okay.**

**I'm just going to explain why they live on their own. It is mainly becauseI didn't really want to put adults into this story untilI really have to. The town they live in isn't an extreamly bad place, just on a Saterday night some people get drunk. Any way Han's got an excuse because he's 18.**

**Now back to the story... enjoy!**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**Chapter 3, Assembly**

It was meant to be sunny the next day, which meant it was going to rain...and it did. The three of them wandered to school hidden under multicoloured umbrellas. They had to walk up a very steep hill, which turned into a waterfall when it rained. It was followed by some steps, also water falls in the rain, the along a flat path, with a puddle the size of a dinning table in the middle of it. You could either tightrope walk along a thin concrete curb, walk across the mud on the other side or walk through the puddle, generally people chose the tightrope walking option, but lost their balance and fell into the water or mud. Holly could always walk over the concrete, but the other two rarely had that success.

"It's assembly today," Tsubame whined as the 3 walked along the path to the main entrance. They went to the lockers first to dump their coats, umbrellas and gloves, then walked to the lower school hall (LSH) an waited outside the 2 faded green double doors, through the slightly yellow glass they could see rows upon rows of wide dark green chairs.

The head teacher, Mr. Woman, walked passed.

"Tuck you shirt in," he barked at Tsubame, not noticing that both Holly and Leia had their grey polo shirts un-tucked. Tsubame scowled and pretended to tuck her shirt in her knee length skirt. "And you too," they heard the head snap at someone; they turned and saw it was Han Solo. Although he was a few years older than them he was in their year, no one actually knew why. He looked extremely handsome with his soaking polo shirt clinging to his body, rain was running down his face and his black trousers were covered in mud.

"Solo," Holly called, ignoring Leia's protests. Han saw them and walked over; Leia was blushing and trying to hide behind Tsubame.

"Yes," he said still panting, "the bus was late, I had to run up the hill," he explained to Tsubame's question about why he was panting.

Holly dug about in her bag and pulled out a computer game, "it destroyed the computer," she said handing it back to its owner, "the video card couldn't take it," she added to Han's puzzled look. Solo took back the game, grinned at Leia; she became a deeper shade of red then went to check the daily bulletin.

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Tsubame muttered under her breath. Neither Tsubame nor Holly had ever had this thought run through their mind, but Tsubame said it to see what Leia would do.

"Not really," Leia answered coolly.

"So why are you still blushing?" Holly commented, "he loves you," she added teasing her friend.

Leia scowled, but the other 2 started to giggle.

"What lessons have you two got next?" Leia asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Classics then Latin," Holly said, which meant Tsubame had classics and Latin too, "What have you got?"

"Maths, with Solo," Leia said as the doors opened and the year 11s were shepherded into the LSH. The three of the were in different classes, Holly was in 11A, her form tutor was Miss Dawson, Tsubame was in 11X, her form tutor was Mr. Porter and Leia was in 11Y her from tutor was Mrs. Pringle, much to her disgust Han was in her form class, the other 2 found this very funny.

Holly always used assembly as a chance to read manga books, she could do this by keeping Tiberion in her bag, he read the book and sent the pictures and captions to Holly using the special bond the two of them had. Tsubame just ignored what ever the head of year, Mr. Greyham, was saying. Leia and Han spent the 15 minutes kicking each others shins, and trying not to kill each other. Sitting at the back of the hall, Tsubame couldn't hear a word Mr. Greyham was saying and didn't particularly care.


	4. Chapter 4, First lesson

**Hi. I'm really tierd, the exam stress has caught up with me. All I'm going to say is that Thison is based on Boudica the woman who took on the Roman empire (she rocks!).**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4, First lesson**

Holly and Tsubame walked into classics. The class was full of idiots, who only took the subject because they thought it was an easy option, however with the amount of coursework it definatly wasn't. They were studying the rebellion of Thison, a woman who had decided to take on the tyranny before the Republic who had destroyed her home world and forced her to be a slave. Ultimately she had failed, however she was still being used as an example of someone who had stood up for what she believed in. Using quotes from a famous historian who had written his account 100 years after the rebellion Holly and Tsubame wrote up their own account of how Thison had attacked Corellia and Burnt some of it's major cities to the ground. This was the two girls' favorite lesson; they didn't really know why due to the large amounts of idiot who were now throwing paper around the room.

"Can we watch a holovid miss?" Patricia Williams called out.

_But we've watched all the holovids for this topic,_ Holly groaned in her head, all the people in this class ever wanted to do was watch holovids and talk noisily.

"I'm sorry but no one's made a holovid of this part of history," Miss Crish said for what was probably the millionth time. Holly sighed and got back to writing how Thison had gathered together an army of over 10,000 men and laid siege to Corellia in order to gain the attention of the Tyrant on Coruscant.

Leia sat in her maths lesson looking at the negative and fraction indices sums in front of her, she didn't like maths, and it was just confusing. The teacher, Miss Barkfield, didn't explain anything properly, which didn't help much and she was now helping someone on the other side of the room, who seemed to be even more confused about the sums than Leia. Han sat in front of Leia and didn't seem to have any difficulty with the maths at all. _Time to face your Demons_ Leia told her as she tapped Han's shoulder. Han turned around and fixed Leia with his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yes?" he asked giving Leia a lopsided grin. The girl sitting next to Han scowled at her work; jealous of the attention he was giving Leia.

"I don't understand this at all," Leia replied trying, and failing, not to blush. Han smiled at her again, just to see the effect.

"Okay then," he said, taking his eyes off Leia and looking at the problems on the sheet, "What do you need help with?"

"Err...could you help me with the first one please," Leia mumbled, _Oh come on Leia,_ she told herself, _Solo is not going to eat you._

Han looked at the question, twisting further in his seat so he could see it properly, "Okay then," he repeated. The question was minus 27 to the power of 5 thirds. (Sounds complicated, don't it). " First you've gotta find the cube route of minus 27," Han said quickly looking at Leia then quickly darting his eyes back, "cause you have to use the bottom number to root the minus 27."

"The answer's minus 3," Leia said

Han nodded, "You're good at this you know," he remarked.

"No I'm not, it just said on the top of the other sheet, I'm useless at maths," Leia replied.

"Ah. You're good at using your initiative though,"

They sat in silence for a minute then Han realized he still had to help Leia.

"Okay, back to the problem," Leia smiled at him sheepishly as he said this, "You then use the top number in the fraction as a power, so what do you do?"

"Do minus 3 to the power of 5," Leia replied to the question.

"Yep and you get?"

"243," was Leia's tentative reply.

"Not quite," Han said, "It's minus 243,"

Leia looked at the problem again, "Why?" she asked.

Han smiled and pulled out a scrap piece of paper from his book, taking up most of the paper was a picture of a space ship. It was basically a circle with 2 protruding triangles and a strange cockpit sticking out the side.

"Did you draw that?" Leia asked.

Han suddenly looked proud, "Yeah, it's not that good; I got bored in English and drew it,"

"It's really good, any way, why is the answer minus 243?"

Han drew in the corner of the paper, "You have minus 3 to the power of 5 which is basically minus 3 times minus 3 times minus 3 times minus 3 times minus 3. If you times the first two minus 3's together you get 9, because 2 minus numbers multiplied together make a positive number." Leia nodded in agreement, "So you do that with the next 2 minus 3's as well, so you have 9 times 9 times -3."

"The 9x9 gives you 81," Leia said

"And the 81 is positive so when you times it by -3 it becomes negative, because a negative times a positive is a negative," Han explained.

"That's kinda confusing," Leia said.

"Yeah I know," Han said quickly

"But you're really good," Leia replied, "at maths," she added quickly.

She smiled and Han laughed, they stared at each other for a minute,

"SOLO!" Miss Barkfield barked at Han making him jump out his skin, "Turn around now! You're on detention,"

Han rolled his eyes and turned around, the girl next to her immediately said "Han I don't understand this at all," fluttering her eyelashes. A wave of hot anger swept through Leia when she did this, but Han just replied "ask miss," the anger disappeared.

Leia then spent the rest of the lesson staring at Han's back feeling guilty for getting him in detention and occasionally doing some maths.

"Han?" she said when the teacher was looking the other way.

Han turned around and fixed her again with his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry about getting you in detention," Leia said

"Don't worry 'bout it, I got to see you smile," Han replied giving his lopsided grin. Leia blushed yet again.


	5. Chapter 5, The rest of school

**Hello everyone. Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy, sorry I didn't update yeserday I got distracked.Latin has now appeared randomly in the Star Wars universe, partly because I take GCSE Latin and it rocks and I also couldn't think of another leson for Holly and Tsubame.**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5, The rest of school**

Second Lesson

Latin, Holly and Tsubame walked in and groaned as they noticed Mr. Murde (which incidentally was the German word for 'tired' which was exactly how they all felt as he went on and on about the Latin language) sitting behind Miss Alliot's desk.

Ushering them all in, he said: "Right Kiddies, we're going to have a great lesson today."The rest of the class, which only had 18 people in groaned, they all hated Mr. Murde who tended to talk for half an hour about random things which had very little to with Latin. Then after setting them the work, usually translation, he would only give them a few minutes to complete it, which was impossible mainly because translating Latin is not as easy as it looks (you have to find the word and then work out what the ending means).

* * *

Han walked up the stairs to D floor. The school was set out in a really stupid way. The ground floor was called the A floor and on top of that was B floor. There were 2 C floors each consisting of about 9 classrooms, 1 was at the upper school hall (USH) end on top of B floor, which was the maths corridor and the other was on top of the B floor at the LSH end, this one was English and geography. On top of this C floor was the D floor, which was just an English corridor. 

Today's English lesson was poetry.

_I am so lucky_ Han thought savagely _I am in love with a girl who hates me and I've got poetry next_. He walked into the classroom, only a few people were in the room, they were handing out the books. Han sat in his usual seat at the back of the classroom next to the window, it was still pelting it down with rain outside and some unlucky PE group was playing netball. As he watched he caught sight of Leia.

"Han, could you please shut the blinds please," the teacher asked. Han sighed and shut the blinds, but left a gap at the bottom so he could still watch Leia.

* * *

Break

"HE PUT ME IN DETENTION!" Holly fumed angrily walking into the library with Tsubame, who was trying not to giggle.

"Why?" Leia asked she was sitting at a table reading a book.

"I corrected him," Holly said sitting down, "he said the ending for 3rd declension dative plural is 'es' when it is 'ibus' so I pointed that out to him and he put me in detention."

"I have no idea what you're on about Holly," Leia said her eyes drifting to the table in front of her where Han was laughing with some of his friends. Tsubame followed her gaze and started giggling.

"What?" Holly asked, jerking out of her bad mood. Going into gossip mode.

"Look where Leia's looking," Tsubame whispered to her. Holly looked over her shoulder and saw Han on the other table.

"Leia Skywalker, you liar," She accused her.

"What?" Leia jerked back to life.

"_I don't love him!_" Tsubame mimicked Leia's voice. "And yet, here you are staring at each other across the room."

* * *

End of school

Leia and Tsubame walked out the main entrance, leaving Holly to go to detention, and went into the rain.

"AHHH! my hair!" cried the girl who sat next to Han in maths.

The girls rolled their eyes at each other.

Half way down the hill Holly met them.

"What are you doing here?" Leia asked as Holly ducked under her umbrella.

"Mr Grayham said I didn't have to do the detention 'cause I did nothing wrong." Holly explained as they walked down together.


	6. Chapter 6, Invitations

**Hello. Thank you agin for the reviews. It's a nice day here in England (it's actually been raining here all week), so I'm just gonna post this chapter and go and enjoy the sun whilst it lasts. Yay! My sister actually wrote most of this whilst I was at my friends house, but I've just gone through and made sure Leia, Holly and Tsubame are actually in character (well I think they're now in character)**

**Discailmer: I don't own anything such as Star Wars, Aston Martin or Han (sadly)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6, Invitations**

As they walked into the flat Holly went to check the mail and came back with 2 letters. She opened one as they climbed the stairs to their flat.

"Yes, the video card is here," Holly exclaimed as she pulled the green chip out the envelope.

She threw the other letter on the coffee table as she collapsed on the sofa with the instruction manual about how to install the card. Leia picked up the other letter and opened it. The smell of cigarette smoke escaped making her cough; she then pulled out the bright pink piece of card with a rabbit logo in the top left corner. Leia stuck out her tongue at it, deciding she wouldn't accept, whatever the occasion. Mainly because the person smoked and also because of the stupid rabbit logo.

_Leia, Su and Heather. _("Su and Heather?" Leia murmured to herself.)

_Look, I'm having a really amazing party tonight at my house. (My parents are out for the weekend!) EVERYONE is coming. Including Han Solo! Isn't that amazing! Anyway, I've simply GOT to invite you and your friends,Su and Heather. So just turn up tonight and you'll TOTALLY be welcome._

_Love ya!_

_Patricia Williams. (Come about 8 to 9 Cotting wood Lane, you pass it on the way to school)_

"Patricia Williams has invited her to her party tonight," Leia announced to the other two, who were crowded around the computer. There was a pause as the girls stared at her, bemused.

"Who?" Holly finally asked.

"Oh, you know. Patricia Williams fancies Han," Her voice hardened as she said this. "Bleached hair, over-made-up face, smokes about twenty a day."

"Oh!" Tsubame suddenly realized. "The one who won't leave Solo alone!"

"Her? She's such a slut. I'll stay here if you don't mind," Holly stated. "I've gotta fix the mess beloved Solo made of the computer."

"I'll leave the address for you, Hol. Maybe you can come by later," Leia said, suddenly wondering what to wear, she usually didn't care about clothes but _Hanis going to be there!_ Why had she just thought that? "Have either of you seen my red top?"

"Which one?" Tsubame said wandering towards her room, "I'll come with you, Leia. Moral support kinda thing."

"The camisole-y one." Leia called from her own room.

"I borrowed it!" Holly called, now round the back of the computer, pulling out cables. "It's on my floordrobe!"

"Uh, great!" Leia said, emerging from her room in her purple silk dressing gown as she searched for clothes.

"Careful of Tibby!" Holly shouted to her. Leia came back out of Holly's room clutching the red top.

"Ask, next time you decide to borrow my stuff," She reminded Holly, who nodded but had fallen into the world of computers'.

"You could wear your brassy skirt with the panels," Tsubame suggested coming out of the shower in a dressing gown as well, but in black silk.

"The one that comes down to my knees?" Leia asked

"Yeah."

"Where is it?"

"Chest of drawers," Holly indicated down the hallway, where the drawers stood.

"Have either of you seen any shoes that arn't trainers or falling to pieces?" Leia asked irritaed as she looked through the shoe cupboard looking for a nice pair of shoes.

"Um... how 'bout my red velvet boots." Tsubame called then came out of her room holding out her stack heeled, red velvet boots that had been passed continuously around the three girls.

"Leia you can steal my black coat it's not like I wear it," Holly said looking for a screwdriver.

"Thanks," Leia said, "I will give it back."

"I don't care if you don't," Holly muttered, "some rich prat gave it to me,I don't like it."

"I like it!" Tsubame objected.

"Fine you can have it then," Holly said hitting the computer, "but let Leia wear it tonight."

"We should have forced her to dress like a punk-chick," Tsubame commeted, "That would really annoy Patricia."

Twenty minutes later, the two girls were standing in the hall, waiting for five to eight so they wouldn't be early.Tsubame was dressed as a punk-chickmainly in black and purple, she was wearing a black rripped jeans,large black clompy boots, a dark purple, crushed velvet top with bell sleeves and a deepish v-neck which was laced up with a thin (lighter) purple ribbon. She pulled another black coat off it's peg (another present from the rich guy Holly had gone out with who had also bought her a diamond necklace, a real Shetland fiddle, a Aston Martin DB9 (yes he had that much money), a new sofa, real leather that had cost £3,000, an overly expensive tacky ring that was so garish and ugly over packed with flowers set with over precious stones, she had flogged it on eBay for £6,000 (more than to original price) and a beautiful leather handbag) but, even though he bought her all this nice stuff, he only wanted one thing. So, she dumped him and refused to give anything back to him. The DB9 was safely locked up in the garage.

"See you later Holly!" Leia said happily#

"Come along if you finish!" Tsubame called from the door, jangling her keys to show she had them. Holly looked around her at the mass of computer parts as the door shut behind her friends.

"This could take a while," She muttered. "Now, where does this go?" She consulted the manual. "Oh! Yeah, that goes there."

Leia and Tsubame walked down the stairs, all of them, and were slightly out of breath as they hit the bottom floor. They walked along the way they took to school.

"I wish Holly would come," Tsubame grumbled, putting her umbrella.

"Yeah, everything is so much more fun with her making fun of everything," Leia agreed, hiding beneath the umbrella.

"I wonder what Patricia will be wearing..." Tsubame trailed off.

"Mini-skirt and fishnets with mega stilettos if I know Patricia Williams." The two of them giggled.

"Do you reckon we'll out do her?"

"Tsubame? Do I have to insult your intelligence by answering that?" Leia gave her a knowledgeable look. They walked up to the house, which was actually quite nice, Leia wondered how the parents would react when they came back to find the house in a mess, except from the loud charver beats emanating from the lower floor. Tsubame rang the bell with one long, black nail and smiled at Leia, wondering what they would find within. The door opened.

"Leia! Su!" Patricia Williams was wearing a bunny outfit, complete with ears, the two of them almost burst out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7, Party from hell

**It's time for the party from hell, hehehehehehe (evil laughter). If Patricia calls Tsubame 'Janice' it is becsue she was originally called 'Jayn' and I havn't found the mistake, all the ones I have found I've changed, so if it's wrong just ignore it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Han...or any of the other stuff.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7, Party from Hell**

"I'm Tsubame, not Su," Tsubame told her evilly. "You're Patsy, right?"

"Patricia," Patricia said in a low voice, as if threatening her. Tsubame smiled brightly.

"You look, um, very... er... nice tonight Patricia," Leia attempted.

"Thanks!" She said, letting them in and lighting a cigarette at the same time. "Harry, take their coats!" She called to the 'boyfriend' she had wrapped around her little finger. Harry came and roughly took their coats.

"Careful!" Leia exclaimed. "That's not mine!"

"Do I look bothered?" Harry grunted his flat oval face underneath a stupid fake Burberry flat cap.

"Nice hat," Tsubame snickered evilly as he roughly shook her out of her coat. "Careful with those! They're expensive."

"Say that one more time and I'll mar ya, like how!" Harry grunted.

"It cost more money than you'll ever see in your short lifetime," Tsubame said, as if she was telling him about the weather. He scowled darkly and stomped into the next room where they were keeping the coats.

"God, he disgusts me," Leia yelled over the music, Tsubame could only just hear her.

Han was late as usual. He really didn't want to go to this stupid party, but Patricia had persuaded him by saying she would invite Leia and there was no more work to done on the _Falcon_. He was dressed in a black shirt and dark jeans. He rang the bell and it was immediately answered by Patricia Williams, in a pink bunny suit with pink ears, pink fishnets and massive pink stiletto heels. Han grimaced and would have burst out laughing at any other time.

"Han!" She cried and flung her arms around neck. Han pushed her off. Patricia giggled and lit up another cigarette, grabbing his hand and forcibly dragged him over to her five friends, dressed up as various animals (a leather clad, black cat with ears, a grey mouse in a mini dress with ears, a tiger in a tiny striped top and mini skirt with ears, a leopard in the same things as the tiger but in leopard print and a peacock, which was achieved by an electric blue miniskirt (different blues merging together) and a tiny top of the same material with peacock feathers in her hair) the effect was spoilt, however, as they were all smoking. As he was dragged to them, they all simultaneously pulled out a packet of cigarettes and offered him one, each wanting him to accept their offer.

"No thanks, I don't like destroying my lungs, heart, arteries, brain, teeth, skin, breath and a lot of things I can't be bothered to remember." All of the girls giggled shrilly as he said this and all took a drag on their own cigarettes. Han spotted Leia, sitting on the sofa by herself, looking gorgeous in red and a brassy skirt, drinking the punch and looking thoroughly miserable. "I'm off." He saw Leia was by the punch. "I'm going to ruin my liver." They all giggled shrilly again as he walked off and sat beside Leia. She looked up to see who it was and brightened a bit when she looked straight into Han's amazing hazel eyes.

"Hey," he said simply.

"Hi."

After an uncomfortable minutes silence, Han made conversation,

"You look..."

_God_, Leia thought, _he's gonna say I look awful. After all the effort Holly and Tsubame put into helping me pick out this outfit for tonight, he's gonna say I look-_

"Really beautiful," Han finished, and he meant it. Leia blushed to match her top.

"Thanks," she smiled brightly.

"Aren't you gonna return the compliment?" Han asked cockily. Leia sniffed.

"You smell like engine oil," Leia informed him.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Leia blushed a deeper red.

"Music's awful isn't it," She commented, willing her blush to fade away and also wishing she hadn't neglected buying the No. 7 powder which would have been so useful at the moment and also hoping Harry hadn't destroyed Holly's coats.

"Yeah, I wish the DJ would die." Han said, then as Harry stalked passed looking like cross between and human and a gorilla shouted "the doorman looks like the missing link!"

Harry spun around and dropped the cigarette on the ground, then walked towards Han, "are ya dissing me! I'll Frigging mar ya like how!" he said very quickly in a high pitched voice and it took the other 2 a while to work out what he was saying, "I'll smash yur face in!"

Han was still trying to dissemble words from Harry's speech, "say that again, but slower," he said, "I...don't...understand...you," he continued as if talking to a chimp, which he was.

Harry punched Han, well tried, Han ducked out the way.

"Harry don't! I don't want a boyfriend with a smashed face!" Patricia squealed

"Are ya saying he'll beat me, like how!" Harry yelled his flat face now red so he looked like a beetroot.

"Or are you saying you want to go out with me?" Han scowled, "cause if you are, then think again."

Leia looked like she was about to comment on the situation, but Han gently pushed her back, "Stay out of this, I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I didn't know there was going to be a fight," Leia said calmly, but then looked at Harry, who was now as red as a strawberry, but not as tasty.

"Well there is now," Han told her and Harry's nose gave a nasty crunch as Han's fist connected with it. Blood spurted out as he ran off crying.

"My beautiful face!" Harry screamed covering his face with his hands.

"What beautiful face?" Tsubame muttered in Leia's ear making her jump.

"Where did you come from?" Leia said.

"Patricia, you might want to go over there, your friends are becoming cannibals," Tsubame said as she walked off.

Over the other side of the room, the cat was trying to kill the mouse, because she had dropped a cigarette on her foot, Patricia ran off.

Tsubame noticed someone the other side of the room and told Leia she had to go and see them, and walked off, leaving Han and Leia alone again. The punch bowl was then emptied over Han's head by Harry, who was now bleeding violently after being hit by another guest, who also had a grudge against the doorman. Harry walked off, thinking that he had committed the ultimate revenge and won; Leia looked at Han in shock and couldn't help giggling as punch dripped from Han's hair, making him all sticky.

"Are you okay?" Leia asked as Han spat out some punch and tried to get it out of his hair.

"I'm going to be sticky tomorrow," he said simply, "that's the most stupid revenge in the history of the universe. And it tastes horrible!"

Leia giggled.

"Thanks for your kind help," Han said sarcastically. "I'm a horrible mixture of pink and black!" He looked at his shirt in disgust.

"What, like I can do anything."

"The punch!" Patricia screamed as she saw the empty bowl and Han's sticky form. "We need vodka! And quick!" She ran into the kitchen and came out again quickly with about fifty bottles of vodka, beer and wine. Everyone cheered. Han disappeared and came back with beer for him and a glass of wine for Leia.

"Thanks," Leia smiled as she took the glass. "You know, it may not be possible. But I believe the door man's even more repulsive than before."

"I guess so," Han shrugged. "What about me? Does punch make me look better or worse?" _Nothing could make him look worse,_ this thought surprised her. And she just made an indistinct noise that sounded like: "yeah..."

"You, however, are a vision of beauty. Or have I already said that?" Han said, looking down at her kindly.

"You said that already," Leia agreed with him quietly, blushing again.

"Well, it's true." She went bright red and wished she hadn't, but the way he looked at her was frightening and yet comforting at the same time.

"I think you're drunk," Leia commented.

"Why do you say that?"

"A '_vision_'?"

"Well you are." He looked her right in the eye.

She broke his gaze and looked across the room at Tsubame who was chatting to a few people.

"Your friend looks like she's having fun," Han commented, seeing were she was looking at.

"I don't know why I even came to this awful party," Leia muttered. "I just feel like a fifth wheel."

"Same here." He stared at her again. He put a hand round her waist and pulled her closer, looking deeply into her eyes. "You're really beautiful," He murmured, bending down to kiss her. Leia could feel her heartbeat quicken, he was really going to-

"Han! Leia," Patricia came between the moment. Han took his hand away, as if a jolt of electricity had gone through it, he leapt back slightly. Leia swore in her head, _Shoulda kissed him you idiot_ she thought, feeling stupid.

"Hey..." Han felt like shooting her. Patricia took over talking to Han, leaving Leia out. She tried to get into their conversation, Han getting quieter and quieter as he drunk more and more until he was saying nothing and looked depressed. Leia trailed away as Patricia kept the conversation going by herself. Han nodding occasionally.

"Tsubame!" She called.

"Hey Leia! What's up?" She noticed Leia's fallen face.

"Nothing, I'm... I'm just going to go now. See how Holly's getting on with the computer," Leia tried to smile so Tsubame wouldn't look so concerned.

"OK, I'll be back in about half an hour," Tsubame said, she slipped Leia's bag out of her hand gently. Leia didn't notice. She nodded at the floor and slowly made her way to the door. _You're not getting out of this relationship so easily, Leia Skywalker,_ Tsubame thought as she made her way over to Solo who looked like he wanted to escape from Patricia.

"Solo!" She called.

"Oh, hi Tsubame," Solo answered, hoping she had an escape plan for him.

"Do you know where Leia is?" Tsubame asked, faking concern for where she was, even though she knew.

"She was here before," Han said, looking around.

"I saw her leave," Patricia said happily. "She wasn't wearing that coat either."

"She left her bag, you see," Tsubame held up the red evening bag Leia had bought with her.

"You'd better catch up with her then," Patricia said icily, trying to get rid of Tsubame.

"I can't. Heels, you know," She added apologetically. "And Leia will be worrying about it when she gets back, so I was just wondering if you could run after her, Solo."

"OK," Han took the bag.

"Thanks, I'll see you later. Oh, if she forgot her coat as well, then you'd better give that to her as well," Tsubame wandered off into the crowd. _You may have an evil plan mind, Hol_ she thought. _But even you would have to admit that that was pure genius._

"I'd better go and find Leia," Han said, trying to get away from Patricia.

"Oh no you don't," Patricia threw her arms round his neck for the second time that night and, to Han's deep displeasure, she kissed him. He broke away quickly and shoved her away. She giggled, not getting the message.

"Get off me you slut," and he walked into the room to find the coat and out the door.

He saw Leia's hunched form walking down the hill, it was still raining.

"Leia!" He called to her.

She slowly turned to look back to see who had called her name, half of her just wanted to run away and hide under her duvet and not get up tomorrow morning, or ever. Patricia had stolen him. The only guy she had ever thought about seriously, even though she pretended to hate him; she loved the damn scoundrel. And hated him at the same time for letting stupid Patricia Williams hog him for half the night.

"Leia! You forgot your bag and coat!" She looked at her hands and panicked. How could she have forgotten her bag and the coat Holly had lent her? Han emerged out of the gloomy night, holding her bag in his hand and the coat over his arm. The rain suddenly immaterial as it felt like the sun had come out, and just because she had her bag and coat back.

"Thanks," her hands shook as she took her bag from him, their hands touching momentarily.

"You never said you were leaving," Han said unhappily.

"You were too engaged with Patricia," Leia tried to smile at him, but couldn't. His eyes were far too intense and his dark hair was plastered to his head, water dripping off it and down his face or into his eyes. He was gorgeous.

"That ugly bunny, never," he draped the coat round her shoulders and wrapped her gently in his arms. "It's you I want." She felt like she had melted, there and then, but in a nice way. He lent down and kissed her. Her arms automatically went round his neck. They broke apart after what seemed like a lifetime.

"Your lips are all sticky," Leia giggled and Han kissed her again.

Rain?

What rain?


	8. Chapter 8, Hangovers and sticky sofas

**Hello! This is Solo's Orca's sister who has taken over the computer! This is my favourite chapter, it makes me laugh all the time.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: My sister doesn't own anything, neither do I come to think of it... **

* * *

Chapter 8, Hangovers and sticky sofas

Tsubame woke up far too early next morning, the sunlight was pouring in through the window, mocking her. Her head hurt faintly. She hadn't even drunk that much last night! How unfair. She dragged herself out of bed, groggily, and opened the door. The computer was all back together, was the first thing she had noticed. The thing she should have noticed first, however, was someone asleep on the sofa. She ran to wake up Holly and Leia.

"Duh, Solo stayed over. Leia wouldn't let him drive home, he was absolutely mortal (drunk) last night," Holly said angrily as Tsubame woke her up. Tiberion looked at her and yawned.

"Oh, I don't remember," Tsubame left them to sleep again and went out onto the balcony, trying not to wake the sleeping Solo up. She jumped when she saw Leia there, staring out into the blue sky. She was in her purple dressing gown and was looking happier than she had done in ages.

"Morning," Leia said when Tsubame joined her, leaning on the wall.

"You look happy."

"I am happy," Leia said, practically glowing with pride.

"I hope you slept in your own room last night right, 'cause if you didn't I'm never sitting on that sofa again," Tsubame warned her, Leia laughed.

"Yes, I slept in my own room last night and Han was on the sofa all night. I haven't seen him since 1:00 this morning until about three minutes ago," Leia saw the look on Tsubame's face and added: "I've been out here all the time." Tsubame let out a sigh of relief as she realized Leia had left about five to one last night and she had come in at about five past one. And Holly was there all the time.

"Computers fixed, I notice," Tsubame said, looking at the sky.

"Yeah, Holly worked her magic," Leia said happily. "I can type up my English essay now."

"I suppose we'll be seeing more of Solo from now on," Tsubame couldn't help saying, Leia blushed slightly.

"I guess we will," She started laughing at the thought of her and Han, finally together. Holly and Tsubame had been right all along. Annoyingly.

Holly got up a few minutes later. She gave Leia an evil look.

"Don't say it," Leia warned.

"I told you so," Holly said, mockingly. Leia scowled, but couldn't keep it up for long and ended up smiling at her friends, Han was still asleep.

Holly prodded Han awake.

"Oi, get up, My sofa, my TV time. Up!" she said as he tried to peel himself off the red leather.

"What day is it?" Han asked groggily, trying to get his hair unstuck.

"Saturday, my TV time. GET UP NOW!" Holly pulled the remote off the table and switched on the TV.

"Better do as she says Han," Leia said as she walked in, holding a cup of tea, "nothing gets in the way of her TV time."

"That's right, I must radiate myself on a Saturday morning in front of rubbish cartoons, and I'll sit on your legs if I have to!" Holly said.

Han sat up quickly and Holly flumped down where his legs had been a second before.

"Why is my sofa sticky?" she asked sweetly her had dropping to her dressing gown pocket, where a small gun was usually kept.

"Han had punch poured over him last night," Leia explained.

"Shower now! I don't want the whole house sticky!" Tsubame ordered, Han gave a mock salute and walked off to where Tsubame was pointing.

"How do you get stickiness off sofas?" Holly asked, not taking here eyes from the TV.

"Soap and water," Leia replied.

"Oh good, Solo's got a job once he is unsticky," Holly said.

"Don't be so hard on him," Leia told her, sitting on the floor so she wouldn't have to get her dressing gown sticky.

"No shoutyness today," Tsubame asked warily. "I've got the hangover from hell! And I didn't even drink much!"

"I don't do un-shouty," Holly told her. "Especially when my SOFA IS STICKY!" Tsubame groaned and clamped her hands over her ears.

"No shouting," She groaned.

"Can I shout quietly?" Holly asked.

"Very quietly. I need tea," Tsubame disappeared into the kitchen. The cartoon music carried on and Holly got her morning radiation.

"My shirt is sticky," Han complained as he came out of the shower, shirt in hand. The three girls became immediately interested, mainly Leia.

"Go and get one from your place," Holly told him. Han gave her an incredulous look.

"Three miles?" Han said.

"Get a bus," Tsubame shrugged, now with tea and toast, her headache disappearing, slowly.

"Without a shirt on?"

"Give everyone a nice Saturday wake up call," Leia said, kissing him on the cheek. Holly sighed.

"Who wants to lend Solo a shirt?" Holly muttered. All three girls started laughing at the thought of Han in a girl's top.

"Thanks for your help," Han muttered.

"As long as you keep your trousers on, we're all happy," Holly told him, stealing some of Tsubame's toast.

"Why can't you wear the shirt in your hand?" Tsubame asked after she had fought with Holly for a minute over the toast.

"It's sticky," Han pointed out. Leia came out of her room with a heavy sigh.

"You know, you're the first bloke to sleep over in this flat? We don't have a stack of male clothing somewhere," Leia told him. "Even though we're close to Williamsonson's."

"Why do you say that?" Han asked cautiously. The girls suddenly looked at each other, eyes sparkling evilly.

"Let's go shopping!" Leia announced. In about five minutes, all three were dressed and out the door. Leaving Han standing in the corridor.

"What for?" He asked the wall.

"'Cos we can," Leia said, re-entering the flat and handing him a large white shirt. "Got it from Barry next-door. Hurry up, we're all downstairs." She gave him a quick kiss and rushed off. "Lock up after you leave!" She called from the door. Han had no choice but to follow.

"Women," He muttered.

"I heard that!" Leia said from the door.


	9. Chapter 9, The hot phychotic punter

**Hello again everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. I am very tired at the moment because I've just had to type up a lot of my classics courswork and I've still got a bit to do tomorrow (sigh), but I did get some more Star Wars Manga today(YAY!). Any way I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Oh, before I forget thank you hansolofan for pointing out I spelt 'safety' wrong in the summery.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything and I'm very unlikely to in the future (sigh)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9, the hot (psychotic) punter**

After two minutes, they were all out on the streets of the town. Tsubame in a black skirt and top, Holly in jeans and a white top and Leia in jeans and a red halter neck. Han and Leia were behind the other two, hand-in-hand.

"Love-birds," Holly said fondly as they left Williamsonson's, with a few bags of clothes for Han to change into. The headed down Bridge Street again, to where, they didn't know.

"I'm just happy Leia's happy," Tsubame said, smiling.

"Yeah. What about us, huh? Are we going to get a happy ending?" Holly asked Tsubame.

"Of course we are. Our princes shall come," Tsubame reassured her.

"Hopefully," Holly looked at the sky. Could everyone in the world find love? Or just a few lucky people like Leia and Han? "Maybe I'll just stay single for the rest of my life."

"Yeah," Tsubame agreed. "Sounds good. Any way you've got Tiberion"

Holly snorted in laughter, "Yeah, I guess so, but I don't love him in the way Han and Leia love each other."

"Even though you share your bed?" Tsubame asked

"Even though we share a bed, besides he's covered in scales and not human." Holly said still laughing.

"Better than nothing," Tsubame reasoned with her.

"Tiberion isn't my Mr. Darcy, Tsubame," Holly pointed out. "Look, it's a nice day. Shall we go to the park?" Tsubame shrugged.

"Guys!" She called behind her. "We're heading to the park, you coming?"

"Sure," Leia called back. "We could go on the river!"

* * *

They hired a punt; a long flat bottomed boat propelled and steered by a long pole. The river was quite shallow, which made it perfect for punting. The route was very picturesque, with large weeping willows over hanging the river and beautiful flowers along the banks. They were given a quick lesson, the bottom of the punt was lined with a blue mat, Tsubame was put on the back to punt they were given a map and were pushed off. Holly stared at the bank, trying to ignore Han and Leia. After a while, she clambered into the front section of the boat and watched the river coming towards them. They passed another punt, coming towards them. The punter stared at her, he was tall and handsome, but in a different way to Han. He had longish, wavy, brown hair. He had olive skin and was wearing a dark red, unbuttoned shirt and jeans with no shoes so he could stay on the end of the boat. He looked about her age, maybe a bit older and had a great body (she couldn't help noticing this as his shirt _was_ completely unbuttoned). He kept staring at her as they passed, there were shouts as they left them behind, Holly turned round to see his punt crashing into the bank, his friends inside were either laughing at him or shouting. 

"Look where you're going Oliver! You could kill us!" They yelled.

"I was trying to, but you're hard to kill!" Oliver the punter shouted back. Holly smiled; he was almost as sarcastic as her.

"Hot punter, if a bit psychotic," Tsubame said, sitting next to her. Damn Tsubame, noticed too much. Holly turned round to see Han standing on the back punting, still chatting to Leia.

"Very true," Holly admitted. "You notice too much Tsubame."

"You kind of do when punting. Slightly boring, you know."

Suddenly a large boat came around the corner very quickly. The bow wave rocked their small punt and suddenly it capsized, the larger vessel kept going ignoring the chaos in its wake. The 4 of them suddenly found themselves in the deepish water (it was deep enough you had to keep afloat otherwise you'd drown). The long pole then fell out of nowhere and hit Leia on the head, knocking her out. Han saw what had happened and quickly grabbed Leia, then keeping her head above the water, dragged her to the bank.

"Come on Leia, wake up," Han whispered as he checked that she was still breathing, she was.

Oliver was pulling Holly out the water; she didn't need help, but wasn't complaining about having such a handsome rescuer. Tsubame had somehow turned the punt the right way around and was now sitting in it fishing the pole out the water.

Han turned his attention back to Leia, who had now woken up and was looking around.

"What happened?" she asked bemused, "All I can remember is suddenly being in the water then everything when black,"

"The pole hit you on the head," Han explained, hugging her, "I..." he thought for the right word to use without seeming heroic.

"Saved me," Leia finished his sentence for him, then kissed him, "Thank you."

* * *

Holly spat out the river water and looked at her 'rescuer'. 

"Thanks," she said squeezing the water out of her hair.

"Don't mention it," Oliver said, "what's your name by the way?"

"Holly, what's yours?"

"Oliver,"

Holly held out her hand and Oliver shook it. Further up the river Oliver's friends were calling to him.

"If you ever need rescuing here's my number," he said taking out a piece of card and scribbling down the number. When she had received the piece of paper, Holly tore off the bottom and wrote down an email address.

"That's my email and MSN," she said handing over the piece of paper. Oliver took it, said good bye and went off to join his friends.

"HEY HOLLY!" Tsubame called from the punt. Holly sighed and dived back into the water then swam to the punt and with some help from Tsubame clambered back in. Slowly they moved the punt to the other bank to pick up Han and Leia, who were relaxing in the sun, arms around each other.

"Oi love-birds!" Tsubame called as Holly moved the punt as close to the bank as she dared, "you'll have to jump in."

Leia managed to jump in, but Han missed and fell back in the water. Everyone in the punt laughed as they pulled Han on board. Holly took control and they went back to the station, drying off in the hot summer sun.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10, Plans and plots

**Hello, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I can't actually think of an excuse why it is this short so I'll post the next chapter up today as well.**

**Disclaimer: I am never going to own Star Wars or anything else I mention in this story however much I want to. **

* * *

Chapter 10, Plans and plots

Tony Williams walked frustrated around his office on the top floor of a huge skyscraper in Coruscant. There was no cover story for his gossip magazine _Truth. _His reporters had had a week to dig up some dirt on any celebrity, it wasn't hard the galaxy was crawling with them, and each one had a dark secret they didn't want any one else to know. That was his magazines job, to tell the public celebrities deepest darkest secrets. But nothing seemed to have happened that week, except his daughter had thrown a secret party in which her boyfriend had been punched at least 5 times each by a different person.

The phone rang and Tony ran to pick it up, praying to the god of magazine editors, that this would be a big scoop. It wasn't, it was just his daughter.

"Hello daddy," she said in the voice that meant 'I want something'.

"Yes Patricia darling," Tony replied.

"I want you to dig up something big on Leia Skywalker," Patricia Williams said in an evil voice, "then publish it."

"But angel-" Tony tried to argue, but it was useless.

"Do it daddy! I want her to suffer!" and with that she put the phone down.

Tony marched out of his office, into the room where his reporters worked, "Do we have anything on Leia Skywalker!" he shouted.

Chip 'sleaze ball' Dezine smiled evilly and said, "I have a wonderful photo of her with boyfriend."

"Last time I checked she was single," a female reporter said.

"Well she's now found someone," Tony said in an annoyed voice, "Find something about him, of her or both of them before we go to press, or else!"

* * *

**So what did you think of this (very) short chapter? **


	11. Chapter 11, School trip!

**Hello, this chapter is actually shorter than the one before, sorry but the next chapter is really really long. And I have now finished my classics courswork so I'll have more time to write (yay).**

**Discalimer: Don't own anything.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11, School trip!**

After they had dried out Han had gone back to his place and the other 3 were watching Indiana Jones films. Han jumped off the bus and wandered to the ship docking area, he lived on his ship, the _Millennium Falcon_.

"Cub, where have you been?" Chewie asked as Han walked on the ship.

"Well after the party, I was drunk," Han replied as Chewie rolled his eyes, "so Leia invited me to sleep at her place, then I fell in the river,"

"When did the river come into it?" Chewie asked confused, "and you spent the night with a girl,"

"Three actually," Han corrected him, "But I was on the sofa, NOTHING HAPPENED!" he added when Chewie gave him a startled look.

* * *

"Got mail," Holly called as she walked into the sitting room, "One for me, yippee, one for Tsubame and none for Leia,"

She handed Tsubame the letter and opened her own.

"All Right! I get a free trip to Coruscant with the school," Tsubame cried in surprise.

"I'm going to!" Holly said bouncing around the room.

"What lesson is this for?" Leia asked grabbing the letter.

"Classics, it's where Thison was executed," Tsubame explained, "we get to see the actual place she got her head cut off."

"We set off tomorrow after school, we gotta pack," Holly said running into her room.

"It's Sunday tomorrow!" Leia called after her

"So what?" Holly's voice said.


	12. Chapter 12, A date?

**Hiya everyone, this chapter is very long which makes up for the two short ones I posted yesterday. For once this week I don't have any homework YAY! And I got 18.5 out of 20 in my Latin test (I don't actually know how I got that mark, I'm in shock (lol)) and also in Latin my friend, who made up Tsubame, decided to write 'idiot' in japanese on my arm, I don't know why... Any way sorry about my random rambling, enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I made up the name 'Sandwich world'**

* * *

Chapter 12, a date?

The next day Tsubame and Holly set off up to the school with suitcases dragging behind them. Holly had left Tiberion and the instructions that he wasn't to be disturbed because he was shedding his scales and therefore would be very aggressive; Leia didn't doubt this warning due to the long slash marks down Holly's cheek. Tying her long hair back, Leia went and started to type out her English essay on the computer that now worked.

The other two would be away until Tuesday, which gave her 2 days by herself, at last some peace. The essay was long and really really boring, but finally after several hours of typing and singing along to the random songs in the computer's memory she was finished. The phone rang as she printed the document and she ran to try and find it, the phone tended to go missing.

"Oh where is it?" Leia asked no one as she pushed piles of magazines off the coffee table, where it could usually be found. After failing to find it there she stood still and listened carefully, the sofa (still slightly sticky) was buzzing loudly. Leia felt around and found it under one of the cushions, "How the hell did it get there?" she said picking it up and answering it.

"Hi," came Han's voice. Leia collapsed onto the sofa, then realised it was sticky.

"You didn't do a very good job at cleaning the sofa," she said pealing herself off it.

"Love you too," Han replied happily, "I'm in town, do you want to have lunch together?"

"Sure, where do you wanna go?" Leia asked him as she started to walk around the room. Then she realised she was still in her pyjamas.

"Where do you want to go? I don't really care,"

Leia thought whilst rushing into her room to change into normal clothes, "Err...I don't know," she said starting to giggle.

"Look, I'm sitting on the bench outside Rutherfords, I'll meet you here," Han said, "Oh God," he muttered, "Patricia Williams is on the other side of the road, I'd better run for it,"

"I'll meet you outside the tourist information centre," Leia said pulling on a pair of jeans.

"How 'bout inside, it's much safer," Han said, Leia laughed.

"Okay see you in a minute, gotta finish getting changed,"

"What are you wearing?" He asked with interest.

"Clothes," Leia answered

"Damn!"

Leia hung up on him, put a white square necked top on, then left the house, putting the phone on the coffee table.

"I'm going out Tiberion!" she called before locking the door, from inside came a small snarl.

* * *

"You hung up on me!" Han called as he spotted Leia walking around the wall. 

"So what?" Leia used Holly's favourite saying, other than 'shut up or die', "So where are we going to eat?"

"You know the town better than me," Han said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You just don't want to make a decision," Leia replied

"You look very beautiful," Han commented giving her a lopsided grin then he kissed her.

"You know you've got the supposed most beautiful girl in school after you?" Leia said after they had pulled apart.

"No," he answered simply the he said, "I've got the most beautiful girl in school in my arms,"

They stood in silence together listening to the birds singing in the trees.

"So Mr. Solo, where are we going for lunch?" Leia whispered into his ear.

"It's Captain Solo," Han corrected her automatically.

"Okay Captain, I'm hungry, pick somewhere."

"Well it's a lovely day so why don't we go to 'sandwich world' get a sandwich and eat it in the park?" Han suggested.

"That sounds perfect."

* * *

"They can _not_ be together!" Patricia Williams moaned as she and her friends watched Han and Leia walked down the street together. Patricia growled as Han put his arm around Leia. 

"Looks like they are to me!" Exclaimed Dumb Sue (Tiger).

"Her hair is all wrong though!" Patricia bitched.

"I know, look what she's wearing!" Tall Sue (peacock) joined in.

"He should totally be with someone who knows about fashion!" Patricia hinted. Dumb Sue gasped.

"You know about fashion, Patricia. He should be with you!" She concluded.

"Duh," Patricia said evilly, "come on, we have to break them up."

* * *

"I wonder who thought up the name 'sandwich world'," Han wondered aloud as they stood outside the terribly named shop. 

"Who ever owns the business," Leia concluded for him.

"That could work." Leia smiled at her gorgeous boyfriend.

"The name may be strange, but they sell good food," Leia said as she headed for the door to get out after buying their sandwiches. They walked up to the park.

"It's the three S's, it's short it's sweet. It's snappy. It'll roll off the tongue. It'll be the only name on the streets. It's amazing, fantastic-"

"What the hell are you on about?" Leia interrupted him, laughing.

"The marketing pitch for the name," he told her simply.

"You may be extremely cute, but you're also mad," Leia informed him, shaking her head.

"You think I'm cute?" Han asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, more scounralish."

"Is that even a word?" Han asked.

"Don't care, everything thinks you're hot though, maybe not Holly and Tsubame, but they're just crazy," Leia said.

"But, _you_ think I'm gorgeous, right?" Han asked her.

"Maybe," Leia said before giggling madly.

"Good enough for me," Han said before kissing her.

* * *

"Why are we stalking them?" Tall Sue asked. 

"'Cos it's my specialty," Alison (cat) replied as Han kissed Leia, Patricia snarled.

"How are we gonna split them up?" Sarah (mouse) asked in an annoying squeaky voice.

"Leave that to me, I believe there's going to be some dirt dished up about Leia Skydorker," Patricia told them all, they giggled shrilly at the name, and then collapsed into smokers' coughs.

"What if he still loves her?" Sophie (leopard) asked. Patricia thought for a moment.

"He won't," she answered finally. "He won't."

* * *

"I'll always love you, Leia," Han muttered as he held Leia to him. 

("Awwwww," the world chorused)

"Whatever happens," he continued.

(The world starts crying into tissues.)

"You're so sweet," Leia said. "That punch really was nasty you know."

"Why are you talking about that punch?" Han asked.

"'Cos you're lips taste like that nasty stuff at the party," Leia said, pretending to cough.

"You want to taste the punch again?" Han asked. Leia giggled.

"Am I going to anyway?" She asked him, craning her neck slightly to look up into his glorious eyes. "Shrink," she ordered him.

"No," Han said happily.

"You're too tall."

"No, you're too short."

"You're mean," Leia sulked.

"I thought I was sweet?"

"Not with that punch, you're not."

"You're mean," Han sulked.

"No I'm not, I'm the fabulous one. Holly's the mean one and Tsubame's the one who gets hangovers' easily," Leia informed him.

"I would never have guessed that Holly was the mean one," Han said sarcastically, "I thought she was the happy one who doesn't order people around, waking them up so she can watch TV, ordering them to wash her sofa."

"You did get the thing sticky. That sofa cost Holly's ex £3,000!" Leia informed him as they started to walk along the river.

"Holly's ex? I thought she bit her boyfriends' heads off and stewed them slowly," Han said in a matter of fact voice

"She let him live, he spent a fortune on her."

"Why'd she dump him?"

"He was a git."

"Ah, that would be a problem." Han admitted, "do you want to go and talk 'bout random stuff in a field, then I'll pretend to be dead for some reason and you'll start shouting 'Han, Han,' then you'll find out I was just pretending and then we can put into a film and totally annoy the universe."

"Han you're insane," Leia said shaking her head.

"All part of the package, sweetheart."

"You're mail order?" Leia asked him happily, "great, I can send you back!"

"Do you really want to get rid of me?" Han asked, looking her in the eyes.

"Only if you don't kiss me," Leia conditioned with him.

"Don't? I'm not getting sent back then," he said before leaning over to kiss her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Patricia yelled.

"Crap, I'm being sent back," Han muttered. Patricia ran over to them and pushed Leia in the river. Han gasped and dived in after her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Patricia yelled again.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Leia said as Han helped her to the side.

"I wasn't worried, just wanted to look heroic," Han said smiling as he noticed they were now the opposite side of the river to Patricia.

"My hero," Leia muttered darkly. Han smiled again.

"How come whenever I go out with you I get wet?" Han asked her.

"Maybe you look better wet," Leia said as Han, for no real reason, carried her out the water.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now could you put me down, I can walk," Leia said. Han put her down and took off his jacket.

"White t-shirts go see through when they're wet," he whispered in her ear and he wrapped her in the jacket.

"Shit!" Leia muttered, "Where's my kiss by the way, I will send you back."

Han gave Patricia an evil look then kissed Leia.

"Oh no, I tripped," Patricia said jumping in the river and waiting for Han to rescue her.

"You can drown!" Han shouted at her walking away with his arm around Leia. Harry suddenly stood in their way.

"You want some more punch?" He guffawed stupidly.

"Not really," Han answered nonchalantly.

"Tough," Harry said taking out a can of 'punch o fantasica' (who thinks up these names?) a pouring it over Han's head.

"Die," Leia said simply and kicked Harry where it hurts men the most (you know where I mean).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry yelled.

"Have fun," she said happily before walking off with a, once again, sticky Han.

"I'll smash yur face in! I'll mar yur! I'll get yur! Like how! AHHHHH! My beautiful face!" Leia heard as Han reappeared at her side, shaking his hand.

"His nose hurts your hand when you hit it," he informed her.


	13. Chapter 13, The DB9

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated for 2 days I've been too tired (lazy), I've also been working on someother stories and forgot. Now I know why my friend wrot 'idiot' on my arm (lol).**

**Amy way here is chaper 13 (which is my lucky number).**

**Discalimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 13, the DB9**

Leia heard the phone ringing and smiled as she picked it up off the table; things were so much easier without Holly and Tsubame to move everything somewhere, like the TV remote in the washing machine. She had yelled at them a bit for that... The phone brought Leia back to life.

"Hello?" Leia asked, "You've reached the house of stuff going missing and turning up in the wrong place."

"I hope you haven't gone missing, otherwise I can't take you to The Water Gardens," came Han's low voice.

"Bonjour ma petit copain!" She said happily.

"Petit?" Han enquired.

"OK, OK, grand. Can you leave me alone now?"

"No, you want to come to the Water Gardens with me?"

"I'd like to go to the Water Gardens, but with you... Oh fine. Do you want me to pick you up?" Leia's brown eyes glittered.

"Yeah okay, I don't think there's a bus from here that goes there," Han said flatly.

"Where shall I meet you?"

"Do you know 'Kshamenk space port' about 3 miles from where you are?" Han asked

"Yeah."

"Docking bay 3."

"See you soon." Leia put the phone down and picked the car keys from the hook, they were the only things that didn't move around the house randomly.

She locked the door and heard something stir inside, then walked down the stairs to the garage. She smiled as she saw the work of art which was the Aston Martin DB9 in British Racing Green.

"Holly's gonna kill me," she muttered to herself. _If she finds out...

* * *

_

"Nice car," Han commented as he came out to meet her.

"Holly got it off the same guy she got the sofa off," she said, going on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Punch o fantastica tastes worse than the last stuff," she told him. Han rolled his eyes.

"Not my fault. You look great, by the way," he told her smiling. Leia smiled, she had dressed to look good with the car, skinny jeans, a black t-shirt ('They told me to follow my dreams... To bad they were all nightmares' written across it in spiky writing. She'd borrowed it off Holly), black, flat-heeled boots (clod-hoppers) and she had pinned her hair up using chopsticks (with a red dragon on each one).

"Thanks," she gleamed as he walked round to the other side of the car.

"Do you like my ship?" Han asked, pointing at the ship in the docking bay.

"It's... um... Big..." Leia managed.

"Fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy," Han told her smiling.

"I'll take your word for it," Leia said, looking at the ship. Chewie came out. "Your friend?"

"Chewie, come meet Leia!" Han shouted to Chewie, who roared and wandered over.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought.**


	14. Chapter 14, no story

**Next chapter (I'm posting 3 today). Sorry his chapter is _very_ short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 14, No story...

"Daddy!" Patricia called happily down the phone.

"Hello darling, how are you?" Tony Williams asked his annoying daughter.

"Never mind, how's the search on Leia Skywalker going?" She asked eagerly.

"Um... that's what I wanted to talk to you about. There's nothing on Miss Skywalker anywhere, her father and brother are both Jedi and her mother is a senator on Coruscant. No dirt, nothing. I have no story darling, I'm sorry there won't be an article in the next _Truth_," Tony leveled with her.

"MAKE SOMETHING UP THEN!" Patricia yelled.

"I can't, I need a basis at least, something with fact otherwise the magazine will get sued."

"I don't care, run an article or... or... or..." Patricia trailed off.

"Or what darling? Listen, daddy is a very busy man, I need to find some stories on someone that can actually be published," Tony told her before hanging up. He sighed and sat down. _"I want her to suffer!" _he remembered his last conversation with his daughter on Leia Skywalker. Tony Williams would do anything for his daughter, and anything for a story... Even if it meant creating it himself. He picked up the phone again and dialed a number.

"Hello? Yes, it's Tony. Tell me Jabba; are you still in the slave business?" He smiled nastily.


	15. Chapter 15, The wrath of Leia

**Chapter 15 here (wow I've written a lot), this chapter is very long unlike the last chapter. I really hate Hapes that's why the hapes toursits do really random mad things (I think it's funny)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15, The Wrath of Leia**

"I just remembered water. I'm gonna get wet aren't I?" Han asked Leia as they sped along the motorway, Leia at the wheel. Leia smiled, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I you think you'll get wet then you will, if you don't think about it, it won't happen," Leia told him. Han sat for a moment trying to work out what she had said. They turned off the motorway to a small winding back road; the car now looked at home. "I've brought my umbrella so I don't get wet," she said.

"Good for you, I'll get soaked," Han grumbled, "and knowing my luck Patricia whatshername will be there as well."

"Yeah, but she might not be."

They remained in silence for the rest of the journey. Leia turned the car into the car park and they parked next to a couple of jumped up cars.

"What did I tell you, Patricia and her friends are here and the freak who keeps pouring punch on me," Han said getting out the DB9.

"Well let's just avoid them, this place is pretty big," Leia said taking his hand and locking the car.

* * *

Han paid the reasonable admission prices and they went into garden. Despite its name the place was a large garden with large water features. The main one was in the middle of the garden, it started at the top of a hill and water fell down steps till it got to tree quarters of the way down the hill, where it stopped and had a path cutting across it, after the path it continued the rest of the way down the hill to the bottom when it went into a large pool and was pumped back to the top. Every ten minutes the show began. At each side of the steps was a jet which squirted water into the centre of their step and every 6 steps a jet shot water straight in the air. At the bottom of the top part of the feature there were 4 other jets which fired water high above the crowds and the water than landed in the gravel area where people stood to watch the show. As he had predicted Han had the water from the jets land on him.

"Told you so," he muttered in Leia's ear.

"Come on," Leia said dragging him back down the path they had just come down to a large black gate, which had spiders, ivy and snakes on. The Poison Garden.

"Can I help?" A man asked them as they stood next to the gate.

"Yes, how do you get in?" Leia asked.

"You have to go in with a tour because some of the planets in here are deadly poisonous," the man said, "The next tour starts in a couple of minutes."

The couple decided to wait and leaned against the wooden fence next to the poison garden.

After another 7 people had turned up the man opened the gate and let them in. The garden had a path down the middle with plants either side and down the edges were 2 cylinders covering the paths back to the exit these had ivy growing around them. Slowly the procession moved up the garden being told about various plants and how they would kill you. Han was particularly interested in a plant whose leaves caused the poisoned person to vomit up their lungs, but Leia made sure he didn't pick any of the leaves, even though he assured her that they would only be used on Patricia. The tour ended by a small hemlock plant.

"This is a very nasty plant," the tour guide said Leia looked at the plant and immediately recognized it.

"Holly's got some of that in her window box," she whispered in Han's ear who gave her a startled look.

"This is hemlock," the guide continued, "If you eat one of this plants leaves you will be slowly paralyzed from the toes up wards until it reaches your chest," he took great delight in saying this, "You will then suffocate and you will feel your body slowly paralyzing all the way through this process."

"Remind me not to touch the window box," Han whispered softly into Leia's ear.

They then walked through the ivy covered tunnels to the exit where another tour was waiting.

"Why does Holly have hemlock in the window box?" Han asked wearily.

"No idea, but the rich dude never returned."

"We've found out what happened to him then," Han smiled.

"Take her to court and you're dead, Solo," Leia warned him, reverting back to his surname.

"Why would I?"

"I don't think she killed him, but you never know with Holly," Leia told him. "You have to be careful what you say, otherwise you may find yourself with a loaded gun against your head."

"Lovely girl," Han said sarcastically, "unlike you," he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Hello!" Leia said before giggling.

"You're mad!" Han moaned.

"Quite possibly," Patricia said bouncing over, "how about dumping her for someone more sensible?" She hinted heavily.

"Piss off rabbit girl. He's mine," Leia hissed to her.

"What makes you think he wants you?" Patricia spat back. Leia reached up and kissed Han.

"Because otherwise he wouldn't have kissed me back," she informed her pointedly. Han looked slightly dazed.

"Maybe he's on the rebound!" Patricia said desperately.

"From who? Han, did you have a girlfriend before me?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, but not on this planet," he said, still dazed. Patricia struggled before grabbing Han's face and kissing him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He half-shouted. "Just because I you're in love with me, doesn't mean I have to even like you."

"Bitch," Leia muttered darkly as they moved off. Patricia stared after them, Harry came and stood beside her, watching the happy couple walk away.

"Right," Harry muttered before opening his can of 'Lemony Wonders' and running after them (Harry's an idiot, that's why this story is kind of repetitive).

He came back a few moments later with a bloody nose, a possibly broken knee cap and an empty can.

Leia giggled. "You're sticky again," she said between her laughter.

"Am I the only one who doesn't find this at all funny?" Han muttered as the lemonade started to drip from his hair.

"Yep."

"Does that guy _ever_ learn? You tip sticky stuff over me, you get seriously hurt."

"Obviously not." Leia turned round to see another person with a grudge against Harry kick him in the back. "At least it's a water garden; you can get unsticky without meaning to."

"Yeah, but that means I have to get wet," Han reminded her. Leia smiled.

"But you can't get un-sticky without getting wet," Leia pointed out.

"But getting wet to become un-sticky means..." He paused for a second. "Getting wet," he finished lamely.

"Duh," Leia said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Stop laughing," Han ordered her.

"I wasn't laughing," Leia contradicted him, her straight face wavering.

"You were gonna," Han said starting to smile.

"Wasn't"

"Was."

"Wasn't."

"Was."

"You're so childish," Leia told him, shaking her head.

"Isn't that why you love me?" Han asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Maybe."

"She loves me!" Leia giggled as he half shouted to the clouds.

"Can you shut up now? I can get Holly to kill you."

"Holly is on Coruscant," Han muttered in her ear. _He's got a really nice voice, very low_. The words that flashed through her mind surprised her slightly.

"She's back on Tuesday."

"Tuesday's a long way off," Han muttered and, before Leia could reply, he kissed her.

"Now I'm really gonna get her to kill you. Come on, we have a lot more to look at. The lemon stuff tastes nicer than the punch stuff," she informed him.

"How true."

* * *

The latest part of the ever expanding gardens had only just been erected all made out of stainless steel. Four different water features, one which was a bit like a sheet it had a channel at the top which water then poured out of to make a sort of sheet of water which went into another channel at the bottom, there was some steps so you could stand in the middle of the feature and look at everything through the water, then there was one which was an enlarged champagne glass which water poured down (Han explained to Leia how it worked, "awww how sweet" said some tourists). then there was one which was all about tension, there were three clear columns which the water slowly rose up until it got to the top when it cascaded over the edges and the water came down over the main metal column and water sprayed up around the edges in a tight circle and finally, there was a basin which had a whirlpool inside, the water slowly draining away into the space below, it then filled back up with the help of jets which got it back into the whirlpool.

Han was looking at the column feature, not realizing the jets in the circle. Leia saw them though, she didn't warn him though. Han was just about to walk back to her when the jets started, he got wet (and slightly less sticky).

"I'll save you Han!" Patricia shouted, but ran away as soon as she got near to the jets and always running back again.

"I don't need saving," Han muttered darkly as he simply walked through the water jets. "You knew about the jets, didn't you?" Han asked Leia who gave a small smile.

"Might have done," she agreed.

"I hate you," Han said grumpily.

"Love you too," Leia said, kissing him on the cheek, Han cheered up immediately, even though he had never been grumpy in the first place.

"A whirlpool," a tourist commented.

"Which Hapes planet are they from?" Leia asked Han quietly.

"I forget, I know that they are always traveling and taking photos of everything they possibly can," Han answered. "And they _always_ look up!" He added angrily as one of them looked up to the sky for no reason.

"Excuse me? Can you take our photograph?" One of the Hapes tourists asked Han.

"Um... sure," he answered nervously, taking the camera from the tourist.

"Hang on, let us get ready. Can you get the hedge in the background?" Han's eyes widened at the strange request.

"Um... yeah. I can get the hedge in." _There's only hedge behind you, but I'm not gonna say anything_. The second he pressed the button, all three of the tourists looked up.

"Thank you," the tourist said, taking the camera off him.

"Have a nice holiday," Han said, handing the camera over.

"Thank you." They left.

"Why do they always look up!" Han muttered angrily.

"Don't ask me. Hey, look. It's a whirlpool!" Leia said, pointing.

"Well done," Han said sarcastically. Leia hit him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Before they could argue anymore, one of the Hapes tourists dropped him camera into the whirlpool.

"Oh! My camera!" He exclaimed. "Excuse me," he dived into the feature after his appliance. Everyone watched as he swirled round with the water and gasped when the camera fell into the hole which the water was going in to. The tourist followed. Leia couldn't help letting out a small, horrified giggle as his hand slowly disappeared down the hole.

"Shouldn't someone go and find someone?" Someone suggested tentatively as the last of the water went down the hole and the jets started up, replacing the water and starting its whirl. Everyone stared as the camera popped out. Soon afterwards, two feet came out, blocking the jet, followed by legs, a body, arms and a head. The tourist was still spinning around until the pool was full when he grabbed the camera as it whizzed past and clambered out. Everyone around the pool stared in shock at him, apart from the other Hapes tourists. Han suddenly remembered something else about them.

"They're incredibly bendy," he announced to the crowd after the tourists had taken their photos' and moved off.

"Oh! Right!" They all said in realization.

"How many times will that story be repeated over the next hundred years?" Leia wondered aloud as they wandered off.

"Thousands. You'll tell Holly and Tsubame, then your family, they'll tell their families, they'll tell their families, they'll tell their friends and families..." Han trailed off.

"That was freaky," someone who had been there had said.

"Apparently one of them got trapped in the column feature before, came up the tubes and out, following his camera," someone else said.

"C'mon, we have the walled gardens at the top to do now," Leia said taking Han's hand and dragging him up the steps next to the grand cascade to the top where the walled gardens were.

* * *

To get into the walled garden they walked through a pair of wrought iron gates, directly in front of them was a large pool raised up from the ground, water fell from small openings at both sides which then went to small circular pools at either end. The rest of the garden was plants dotted around.

"Look at this picture," a Hapes tourist said as he walked past Han and Leia with some other tourists, "It's that hedge over there, I will add it to my collection of photos with green in."

"Mad!" Han said rolling his eyes. They sat on the stone edge of the pool; Han started to flick water at Leia.

"Stop it Han!" Leia snapped laughing.

"I'm wet, it's just fair that you are too," Han replied, "Hey cool," he said as he saw some of the water droplet, which had missed Leia, fall onto the stone, stay for a few seconds and then disappear. He dipped his figure into the pool and wrote:

_Han loves Leia_

Leia then wrote:

_Han is an idiot_

Han read it, smiled then wrote:

_Leia loves Han, but won't admit it!_

The answer he got back was:

_Leia will call Holly now to kill Han_

Han wrote back:

_Han will dunk Leia in the pool if she calls Holly_

Then a Hapes tourist joined in the conversation:

_Can you take my photograph?_

Han rolled his eyes, but took the tourist's photo of him standing next to the brick wall.

"Thank you, that is the first photo that I have of me next to a brick wall, I will add it to my brick wall photo collection," the tourist said wandering off to brag to his friends about his new brick wall photo.

"Next person who asks me to take their photo will be thrown into the grand cascade," Han muttered angrily as he sat down.

"Oh I was just about to ask you to take my photo," Leia teased.

"Oh really," Han said scooping Leia up in his arms and pretending to try and drop her in the pool. At that point Patricia ran out of the bushes and pushed Han, who lost his balance and accidentally dropped Leia in the pool.

"Han! I am going to kill you! You stupid idiot!" Leia shouted climbing out the pool as fast as she could.

"It wasn't me!" Han defended himself helping her to get out, "it was her," he pointed at Patricia.

"Right," Leia said darkly, water dripping from her hair. She stormed over to Patricia and slapped her, "right you little bitch. Do you know how pathetic and annoying you are? You are going to leave us alone otherwise you won't wake up tomorrow morning!" Leia threatened her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Patricia innocently, "I was just running to my friends and just happened to crash into Han."

"You sure you weren't stalking us?" Han asked sitting on the edge of the pool. Patricia suddenly blushed.

"Get lost Patricia," Leia muttered darkly. "Preferably forever." Patricia walked off, knowing that she had just spoilt all of her chances of ever being with Han, not that the chances ever existed. "I'm wet." Leia said.

"What's the time?" Han asked.

"Dunno. Oh God! Holly's gonna kill me!" Leia moaned.

"Why?"

"This is her t-shirt. What if it shrinks?"

"It won't. C'mon, it's..." he paused as he checked Leia's watch. "Half three. Shall I drive? Please let me drive?"

"Fine, just don't crash it; Holy will seriously kill me if you do."

"She didn't even pay for it!" Han exclaimed.

"Still her car."

"Fine, shall I drop myself off first then you drive home?" Han offered.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Unless you want to come back to the flat so we can watch a film," Leia suggested.

"Sounds good," he mimicked her.


	16. Chapter 16, Hell without Holly or Tsbame

**I am very tired. Hello everyone,I had enterprise day today, itwas sooooooo boring! All the words in brackets and italics are my comments.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Discalimer: I don't own Star Wars, Love Hina or anything else I mention. **

* * *

Chapter 16, Hell without Holly and Tsubame

Leia smiled wryly as she locked the door of the flat. It wasn't that she was afraid of school without Holly and Tsubame, far from it; it was just that she hated being a loner, waiting around for someone to come and talk to her. She mentally went through the lesson she had that day:

PE (scream!)

Maths (with Han, loving sigh)

(break)

PLC (This stands for Personal Social Health Education, Learning to Learn, Citizenship (long name))

(Lunch)

RE (Boring yawn)

Physics (the experiments never work)

Leia sighed. What a great day she had ahead of her. Boredom and a lesson which she was rubbish at, at least she got to stare at Han, even if it was only the back of his head... he did have nice hair, even though it was constantly messed up, which incidentally made it better. Leia gave an involuntary smile as she thought of Han's messy hair. The walk up to school was okay if slightly lonely. She had to hold her breath to stop breathing in cigarette smoke a lot of the time. _Why do people smoke?_ she thought savagely, _it's stupid and kills you and everyone around you_.

"Hi Leia!" She rolled her eyes as she saw Patricia Williams (with a new plan) coming towards her, cigarette in hand.

"Hey, um... what's your name again? Patsy?" Patricia gave her an angry look, but she was determined to put this plan into action.

"Patricia," she corrected her, almost snarling.

"That's right and your friend... Seta?" Leia guessed wildly (_if anyone has read 'Love Hina' then you'll know why this insult hurts so much. For those who haven't read said manga, Seta is a man_.)

"Sarah," Sarah replied snappishly (_ironic because Sarah is Seta's daughter (or adopted daughter I can't remember which)_...)

"Oh yes, you were the mouse at the party, right?" Leia carried on, trying her hardest to piss them both off, she was obviously succeeding.

"I loved that outfit," Patricia reassured her friend.

"Really? I thought it made you look like a slut," Leia spat. The two girls giggled it all off (shrilly).

"Oh Leia, you're such a tease!" Patricia giggled, "how the hell does Han put up with her?" She added quietly to Sarah who nodded.

"How does Han put up with me?" Leia asked Patricia. Patricia blushed as her plan started to go down the drain.

"Um... just kidding Leia..." Patricia stuttered, trying to avoid the question.

"I bet you were," Leia stated before walking off.

"Hey, she's leaving," Sarah stated the obvious.

"The plan can not fail!" Patricia snarled, "hey Leia!" she called catching her up, "do you want to hang out at lunch?"

"Sorry I'm busy," Leia replied.

"Doing what?"

"Erm," Leia couldn't think of anything, "I've got a tonne of homework." _Great Excuse Skywalker_ she thought sarcastically.

"Oh we'll go to the library too," Sarah said, "see you then." The two girls walked off leaving Leia to curse herself at her lame excuse; she actually had no homework at all.

"Right then," the PE teacher, Mrs. Mousecliff barked at the class in the changing rooms, "get a bib and a stick and go to your positions on the field."

Leia sighed and grabbed 'right back' and a rather moldy hockey stick. The PE kit was a red rugby top, shorts with a netball skirt over the top, red socks and trainers, it was itchy and uncomfortable. She walked out the changing room into the blasting wind, which had picked up over registration. The sky was threateningly grey promising nothing but rain. Everyone got out onto the field and took up their positions, Mrs. Mousecliff was absent, and then the rain poured down. It was quite a sight, all the girls were leaning on their hockey sticks hunched up with their backs to the blasting rain the only thing Leia could remember later was a lot of grey. As soon as the rain went the teacher came out.

Maths may have been with Han, but it didn't stop her from being bored as hell. There was a substitute teacher instead of Miss Barkfield, so calculators and various stationary items were flying out of the windows. Han had been moved to the opposite end of the classroom by the sub teacher, Miss Mushroom, who was so short she barely came up to his waist because he had been the main suspect of the calculator throwing. He had thrown a calculator, but it had hit the sub teach on the head instead of flying out the window. Suddenly the door opened and Mrs. McDougall, the most evil sub teacher in the universe walked in. She was quite short, but made up for it with sheer evilness; she was also grey and wrinkly. the class who had been shouting loudly shut up immediately knowing what was coming. Mrs. McDougall always made an example of a person for doing the slightest thing and Han knew that she hated his guts. Sadly he was kneeling next to Leia's desk talking to her when Mrs. McDougall came in.

"Solo!" She yelled making Han leap out of his skin.

"Yes miss," he answered putting his innocent look on his face, it didn't work.

"Outside now!" she barked and Han stomped out and was followed by the teacher, the door shut and the class remained as silent as the grave trying, listening to what was happing outside, it wasn't hard. The sub teacher yelled at Han for a few minutes so loud it would be lucky if the whole school couldn't hear her. From the sound of what was happening another maths teacher came out of his room to tell her to quieter, but Mrs. McDougall then started to shout at him.

"Come back in when you're ready to apologize!" She yelled as she re-entered the room. Han came in a minute later and gave the whole class a rouge-ish smile before giving Mrs. McDougall a very real-sounding apology.

"I should hope so!" She shouted before going into another rant at Han at the top of her voice. Miss Mushroom decided to cower in the corner furthest away from the other sub.

"Excuse me, miss," a student asked timidly asked for help on her work. Han started towards his table, hoping it was over now.

"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET SOLO!" Mrs. McDougall screamed at him, gesturing for him to come back to her. Han sloped back and waited for the girl to go away.

Mrs. McDougall turned to him. "If I ever catch you talking again this lesson, you will go into the Naughty Boy's Corner!" Han had to force himself not to laugh at this empty threat. He stayed almost silent for the rest of the lesson though.

Break was an unusual affair. The library was fuller than normal when she entered. People were all crowding around one of the tables, mainly girls.

"So then she told me that it was: 'despicable of me to talk to a girl through the lesson when my place was on the other side of the classroom'." She heard Han telling his story to laughter. She smiled at the floor and realized that if Holly and Tsubame were here, they would be laughing at the 'Naughty Boy's Corner'. Especially Tsubame who could find a sick meaning in anything, unless she had a hangover, then she couldn't be bothered with anything but tea. She sat down at a table by herself and hoped that the crowd would soon disperse so she could actually revise for her maths test next week, and so she could see Han, but that was irrelevant.

PLC. How can you describe the utter hellish suicidal boredom of PLC? Even Sex Ed. wasn't as funny as it could be, even Tsubame didn't laugh as much as she usually would (especially when the teacher bought a bright blue penis which she put a condom on, Tsubame didn't stop laughing for about a week after that lesson, she would have usually kept the laughter going for months at such a weird thing). Currently they were studying drugs, which was boring and pointless. All Leia knew was that she was never going to take them; she didn't need to know the effects. LSD was always a joke of Tsubame's whenever she saw something weird on TV she would ask if the makers were on LSD or some other Hallucinogenic.

Leia ate lunch alone; she guessed that Han was in detention, like he normally was at lunchtime. The school radio station was playing through the speakers above the stage in the hall, at the moment they were playing their usual crap music, sometimes however they would put some good music on, but this was extremely rare. After she had attempted to eat the food, which looked suspiciously like cat sick, she went up to the library and after a few minutes of sitting down was surrounded by Patricia Williams and her friends.

"What happened to your homework Leia?" Patricia asked in mock concern.

_There wasn't any you thick bitch_ Leia thought savagely but said, "I left it at home by accident." The girls giggled as they dragged seats around the table.

"Well that was silly wasn't it?" Said Dumb Sue in her annoying high pitched voice.

"I wasn't really thinking this morning, I stayed up last night talking to Han," Leia lied trying and succeeding to make Patricia jealous.

"So," Patricia said trying to get the conversation away from Leia talking about Han, "how many boys have you slept with?"

"None," Leia said slightly taken aback.

"What!" Patricia said shocked, "I've slept with 15."

"And I've slept with 17," Dumb Sue said.

"Sue it was 7," Alison corrected her.

_Sluts!_ Leia thought desperate to dissolve into the floor.

"Good for you, what lesson have you just had?" Leia asked, steering the conversation a different way.

"Lunch," Dumb Sue said.

"That's not a lesson," Patricia snapped, "I've just had chemistry. Oh and do you know Patrick Wilson? Well I sit next to him and he asked be out!"

"That's great Patricia," Tall Sue said, "what about Harry?"

"I dumped him, he kept being hit in the face," she answered unconcerned. On another table Harry burst into tears.

"Have you given up on Han then?" Dumb Sue asked loudly. Patricia laughed uneasily.

"Sue, don't be silly. I never wanted Han in the first place." She shot a warning glance at Dumb Sue who didn't quite get it.

"But weren't you saying yesterday that you were going to make friends with Leia Skywalker and then take Han away from her, from right under her nose?" Dumb Sue asked, unaware of Leia's presence.

"Good job Sue. Now we know why you're called _Dumb_ Sue!" Patricia yelled before storming out of the library. Her minions followed quickly.

"Where'd they go in such a hurry?" Han asked, sitting down with Leia.

"Dunno, maybe they had to go and make out with three people before lessons start again," Leia commented simply.

RE was like every other RE lesson. Like a broken pencil, pointless. All they ever did was come in, sit down, wait in silence for 10 minutes then the teacher would put a DVD with some vague religious meaning. Leia spent the whole lesson staring at the screen, only half paying attention. She left the lesson feeling very tiered even though she had done nothing at all. Physics with Mr. House was boring as well. The lesson was always a total failure partly because the teacher tried too hard to be cool. Today they were doing an experiment using a Bunsen burner, which somehow had set the whole school on fire. And now the whole school was standing in the rain on the yard watching the school burn to cinders. The fire brigade had turned up, but slightly too late. No one had been hurt although some of Han's friends were pretending to have been chased down the corridors by fireballs. Han was leaning on the metal netting around the yard just watching the fire spread around the school, smiling slightly.

"You look happy, are you sure you had nothing to do with this?" Mrs. McDougall asked Han suspiciously.

"No Miss. I don't do burning down schools," Han replied icily.

"Hmmm," Mrs. McDougall gave him a scrupulous look. Han moved away from her on the pretence of checking on his friends.

"Oh Han!" Patricia moaned, throwing her arms around his neck. "It's awful isn't it! We won't be able to go to school for ages!" Han untangled himself from her arms.

"Awful."

"I knew you would feel the same as me Han! You see, I believe that we are meant to be together," Patricia simpered.

"Well I don't believe anything like that," Han snapped and walked away.

"Well children," Mr. Woman started.

"We're not children!" Someone yelled.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, it seems you will have the rest of the day off... you shall be notified when the school is more open than it is now," Mr. Woman gave a wry smile. "Have a nice afternoon." Everyone stood for a moment, shocked.

"Cool!" Someone yelled. Han looked around for Leia, but he couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe she had already started down the hill?

"Han! Isn't it great! No school for ages!" One of his friends called to him.

"Yeah, great," Han said in reply, he felt slightly hurt that Leia hadn't waited for him. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least I have more time to work on the Falcon_.

* * *

**The school has burnt down! (mine hasn't though) although physics experimants never seem to work in my lessons. Plaese tell me what you thought of this capter!**


	17. Chapter 17, Home Again!

**My terminal lazyness has allowed my to put up this chapter. It also allows me to answer a question dragoneyes171986 has asked. Leia, Han, Holly and Tsubame are all in Year 11, their school system is based on the 3 tier system we have in northern Englnd (which will be scrapped ina few years). So (apart from Han) they are all 16 (or about 16). I'm in high school in Year 10 and my school breaks up next week (Yay!). I hope that's clear (I'm not too good at explaining things).**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing **

* * *

Chapter 17, Home again!

"Leia-Chan!" Holly shouted the second she unlocked the door and threw her stuff on the floor. Tsubame fell through the door, her head was killing her, and she had only had a beer last night as well!

"Leia-Chan!" Holly called again.

"Leia?" Tsubame called uncertainly.

"Maybe she's with Han?" Holly suggested, looking for the phone. "Tsubame? Have you seen the phone? I left it under the cushions' and now it's gone!"

"It would have been Leia," Tsubame reminded her, "she always moves stuff."

"Yeah like the time I put the TV remote in the washing machine and she moved it to the coffee table, I couldn't find it for ages," Holly grumbled, "hey Tibbi, you seen Reia-Chan?" she asked picking up a pure white dragon.

"_She hasn't come home yet,_" Tiberion the dragon said, angry at being woken up. He 'spoke' by projecting his brain waves into people's brains, meaning he could speak to one person or a whole crowd.

"Maybe she's with Solo-Kun," Tsubame suggested, "school finished about an hour ago."

"You know you have just managed to put sick pictures in my head," Holly said laughing as she searched for the phone, "and you should say Soro-Kun."

"Yeah, I put them in my head as well." The two girls laughed as the searched the flat, finally Tiberion found the phone on top of the TV, he had been sitting on it. Tsubame grabbed the phone first and ran from Holly who wanted the phone. Tsubame managed to get away from Holly into her room and dialed the _Falcon_.

"Hiya Han-Chan," Tsubame said happily, "Where's Reia-Chan?"

"I know what 'Chan' means Tsubame," Han said irately, "can you stop speaking in Japanese?"

"No 'fraid not, where's Leia?"

"Not here. Haven't seen her since the school burnt down."

"WHAT!" Tsubame shouted, "hey Hol! Guess what, the school burnt down!"

"Cool!" Came Holly's voice, "is Leia there?"

"No!"

"I'm still here you know," Han muttered down the phone, "why are you asking where Leia is?" His voice now had a hint of concern.

"'Cause she ain't here, we'll look for her and phone ya when we find her. By-EEEEE," and Tsubame hung up the phone before Han could say anything else.

"Tsubame you might want to look at this," Holly said as she walked out of her room and put the phone back under the sofa cushions. Holly was holding a note on a scrap of paper it said:

_Friends of Leia Skywalker, we have your friend and will be selling her as a slave, do not follow us if you want her to live._

Then as an afterthought it said:

_And make sure Han Solo goes out with Patricia Williams._

"Great she's been kidnapped," Holly muttered sarcastically as Tiberion leaped from the TV to her shoulder, "now we have to call..." she gulped, "Anakin."

"You do it," Tsubame said running to her room and bolting the door.

"YOU HAVE TO CALL LUKE THEN!" Holly shouted after her.

"Luke's okay!" Tsubame's muffled yell said.

Holly rolled her eyes and dialed the number dreading the next conversation she was going to have, "hello," she said as the phone was picked up at the other end, "is this Anakin Skywalker?"

"Yes, who is this?" Anakin asked slightly suspicious.

"Um, I'm Leia's flat mate, Holly," Holly answered, quaking in fear. None of them really liked Anakin Skywalker, except maybe Leia.

"Oh yes, hello Holly," Anakin answered icily, Holly suddenly didn't wonder anymore why Leia had moved out so quickly.

"Um, I'm just calling to say..." She trailed off in fear, which wasn't something she felt a lot.

"To say...?" Anakin prompted her.

"Leia's been kidnapped," Holly said quickly before holding the phone away from her ear. A loud stream of swearwords came from the speaker.

"WHAT THE £$& ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?" Anakin yelled.

"Well we're going to call her boyfriend-" Anakin cut across her with more swearing and insults.

"Listen buddy, it's not my fault she got kidnapped and that she has a boyfriend so why are you swearing at me!" Holly yelled back.

"WHO'S HER $&£ING BOYFRIEND?" Anakin asked loudly.

_Don't say a smuggler, don't say a smuggler, don't say a smuggler,_ Holly thought quickly, "a smuggler," She said simply. _Great going Holly_. Another reel of bad language came from the speaker as Holly kept it away from her as if it would bite her head off, as Anakin would so love to do right now.

"A #ING SMUGGLER? WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Anakin screeched.

"Actually Han is pretty nice," Holly answered before wishing she hadn't.

"LET ME $£&ING TALK TO HER!"

"WELL THAT'S THE POINT OF THIS PHONE CALL, TO TELL YOU THAT SHE IS NOT HERE! LEIA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED AND IS GOING TO BE SOLD AS A SLAVE UNLESS WE GO TO HER BOYFRIEND AND ASK FOR HIS HELP! HOW DO YOU $£ING FEEL ABOUT THAT!" Holly yelled back.

"HOW &ING DARE YOU &ING SWEAR AT $£ING ME!" Anakin screamed at her.

"HOW DARE _YOU_ &ING SWEAR AT ME ASSHOLE! ARE YOU GOING TO HELP OUT OR NOT!" Holly yelled.

"I'LL HELP OUT IF YOU &ING STOP &ING SWEARING AT ME!"

"Fine, you can only help out if you stop acting like a child and meet us in an hour in the coffee shop across the road from Leia's flat. I hope you know where that is or do you need a responsible adult to accompany you? We are going to ask Leia's BOYFRIEND civilly if he'll help us to find you're daughter and bring her back," Holly replied trying to get the phone call back to civilized tongue.

"THIS IS NO $£ING TIME FOR &ING $£ING COFFEE!" Anakin yelled, not prepared to be civil yet.

"Stop swearing at me please Mr. Skywalker, be there in an hour or you're not coming at all." She slammed the phone down before he could abuse her some more.

"Are you having fun Holly?" Tsubame asked wickedly as she came out of her room.

"He kept swearing at me, if anyone needs a swear box, it's him. How does Leia's mother put up with that freak?" Holly stated calmly. "How's Luke?"

"I haven't called him yet," Tsubame answered as she picked up the ringing phone to be met with a long string of swearing.

"Are you really forty-ish?" Tsubame asked him simply before hanging up and quickly dialing Luke's number.

"Hello?" Luke answered groggily.

"Have you just woken up Lukie?" Tsubame asked politely, the opposite to what Holly had ended up being to Anakin (but Anakin deserved it, don't you think?)

"It's three in the morning where I am," Luke muttered unhappily.

"Sorry for waking you up Lukie, it's just Leia has been kidnapped-"

"WHAT?" Luke asked, sitting up straight in his bed.

"Um, well it's a long story. Come to the coffee shop across the road from the flat and we'll get Leia's boyfriend to give us a lift to find her," Tsubame said quickly.

"Ok, I'll be there in half an hour, did I mention that it's three in the morning here?" Luke asked quickly.

"Yes, see you in half an hour. Oh, your father is going to be there," Tsubame informed him.

"Oh right, cool," Luke answered before hanging up.

"Awwwwwwwww, you love him so much Tsubame, don't you?" Holly teased her friend.

"Are you ever serious Hol? You can call Solo now," Tsubame said, handing holly the phone.

"Hey, I received enough abuse from Leia's father, you can call the BF," Holly said, turning away. "Hey look, a love letter from Lukie!"

"Where?" Tsubame asked.

"Here!" Holly said, brandishing an envelope.

"That's blank envelope Holly," Tsubame said matter-of-factly.

"Call Han," Holly ordered her, holding the envelope like a weapon.

"Okay, okay," Tsubame muttered, dialing the number.

"Tsubame? Holly?" Han asked quickly with concern, "where's Leia? How is she?"

"Um, we found a note which say's she has been kidnapped and is going to be sold as a slave."

"WHAT!" Han shouted, "right, I'm on it."

"Oh no you're not; we are planning a sophisticated rescue mission. You get to meet your girlfriend's lovely father! Be at the coffee shop across the way from the flat in an hour or we can't do anything," Tsubame informed him.

"I'll be there." The phone went dead.

"He'd better not do anything stupid," Holly said, "Lukie loves Tsubame," she added as an after thought.

"Shut up!" Tsubame shouted aiming a pillow at Holly.

"Tsubame and Lukie sitting in a tree," Holly sang, "doing what they should not be, first comes love, then comes sex, then comes the baby on the BMX!"

"You are so childish!" Tsubame yelled exasperatedly, chasing Holly around the flat.


	18. Chapter 18, The rescuers meet, oh God no

**Hello. It was sports day at school today and I did...NOTHING! Me and my frineds just sat about reading whilst people ran around a track. I got a bit of sunburn but it doesn't hurt as much as when the rounders ball hit me on the jaw on Tuesday (actually my sunburn doesn't hurt at all). Over here you can buy a drink with a meal at 16 but I don't think your aloud to buy your own drinks till your 18 (although when we got told all this in PLC I was almost asleep so I'm not actually that sure). I've bleeped out the major swearing in this chapter (intresstingly it's the only adult who seems to swear a lot)**

**Any way enjoy this chapter, Han gets to meet Anakin and Luke (oh what fun)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

Chapter 18, The rescuers meet, oh God no!

"MY DAUGHTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" Anakin yelled the moment he saw the two girls sitting at a table with Luke, who had arrived first and Han, who Luke had now met and both boys now got along quite well.

"Hey Dad," Luke said as he saw his father.

"YOU!" Anakin yelled, pointing at Han. "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SMUGGLER, STEALING MY DAUGHTER FROM ME!" Tiberion hid under the table.

"Actually, sir, I don't smuggle anymore," _much_ he added to himself. "And I don't think I'm stealing her from you."

"HOW DARE YOU &$ING TALK TO ME SMUGGLER!" Anakin swore.

"Excuse me sir, but if you are going to use such language, could you leave?" A waitress asked politely.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a bit het up at the moment."

"_A bit?_" Tiberion muttered sourly to Holly, Tsubame, Han and Luke. "_He's hurting my ears!_"

"Mr. Skywalker, could you please be quiet? You're embarrassing us," Holly muttered. Anakin sat down next to his son, shooting angry looks at the other three.

"So, what are we going to do?" Holly put the question forward.

"Go after her," Han answered simply and stubbornly.

"Or go after the people who took her," Luke corrected him.

"Whatever," Tsubame cut in.

"Han, we need the _Falcon_," Holly ordered him.

"Okay, how will we get there? The bus?" Han suggested. Holly and Tsubame exchanged looks.

Ten minutes later, they were all crammed into the Aston Martin. Holly and Tsubame were sitting comfortably in the front, Holly driving, and the three boys crushed in the back (two boys and one acting baby actually).

"Are we there yet?" Luke whined, shifting around.

"No!" Holly called back laughing at their discomfort.

"How much further?" Han moaned as he elbowed Anakin in the shoulder 'accidentally'.

"We're here!" Holly announced.

"Hurray!" The back shouted.

"Where's the Aston gonna stay?" Tsubame asked suddenly.

"We're taking her with us," Holly explained Han backed this up with a nod.

"What the $& is that piece of $ doing? You call that a _ship_?" Anakin insulted the _Falcon_.

"You got a problem with that buddy?" Han snarled.

"Yes! It looks like it's going to &ing fall apart!" Anakin retaliated.

"Don't swear about my ship," Han warned him.

"Mr. Skywalker, if you can't open your mouth without swearing don't open it at all," Holly snapped at him. Han opened the ship scowling and introduced them all to Chewie. After everyone was onboard and the car had been loaded into one of the holds, Han and Chewie went to the cockpit of the ship. The wookiee growled a question when they entered. Anakin had for some reason broght a gold protocol droid along called C-3PO who annoyed Han as soon as he opened his mouth.

Chewie growled a question about why theyb were all there.

"You remember Leia?" Han asked, Chewie nodded, "well she's been kidnapped, that's why we're all here."

Chewie didn't say anything, his friend looked extremely worried and he thought it would be best to get the rescue party off as soon as possible. The door behind them opened and a sour looking Holly stomped in with Tiberion on her shoulder.

"Han-Kun, can I stay in here please? Anakin is driving me insane," she asked sweetly, well as sweet as Holly could be.

"Sure," Han muttered his hands flying over the controls to get his ship off the ground, "any idea where we're going?"

"I know a few places," Holly said, "well 2 places."

"Which are?" Han pressed, "I have no idea where we're going."

"Tatooine and Nar Shaddaa, oh and Nal Hutta," Holly reeled off.

"That's 3," Han commented, the ship smoothly took off and headed for space.

"So where first?" Holly asked completely ignoring Han's comment. The door opened and Tsubame and Luke ran in.

"Save us," Tsubame said quickly.

"Lock the door," Han said simply, "its blaster proof."

Tsubame hit the lock switch and the door shut and locked tightly.

"What happened?" Holly asked, trying not to smile.

"He started swearing his head off, stuff about ships and his daughter going out with a smuggler," Tsubame answered off-handedly.

"Is that all?" Han said darkly, both of the things had been about him.

"Yeah," Luke said not noticing Han's tone, "we ran for it."

"Oh and the droid was being a pain," Tsubame added as she regained her breath.

Holly laughed and then said, "let's go to Tatooine first." Han set in the co-ordinates and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"This is going to be a long trip," Han muttered and Chewie growled in agreement as they heard stamping feet and a lot of swearing coming up the corridor to the cockpit.

"Is it locked properly?" Tsubame whispered not wanting give away her position. Holly nodded; she trusted the ship, unlike everyone apart from its owners.

"Why did you invite him anyway?" Han asked fiddling with a switch on the control panel in front of him.

"We didn't _mean_ to invite him!" Holly shouted in defense, "It's hard not to invite a Jedi master who is swearing down the phone line at you!"

"He's got a really bad temper, you learn that from living with him for 16 years, me and Leia moved out as soon as possible," Luke explained gloomily.

"You learn he's got a bad temper from speaking to him on the phone for five minutes," Holly grumbled in reply. They all smiled and listened to the bad tempered Jedi crashing about.

"Shouldn't he be controlling his anger or something?" Tsubame pointed out.

"No the Jedi worked out that letting your anger off in controlled amounts is better than stopping it and bundling it up inside you," Luke explained stealing the last seat

"He can't be angry all the time!" Han said slightly shocked.

"He's had a bad shock, you two were supposed to look after Leia," Luke said accusingly at Holly, Tsubame and Tiberion who shrank away in shame.

"At least we get to go on an adventure," Tsubame said trying to get the conversation away from this whole thing being partly her fault, "anyway how are we supposed to keep our eyes on Leia all the time? It's impossible when she wants to be alone with Han-Kun." Han scowled at her as Luke gave him an accusing look.

"The most I did was sleep on your damn sofa," Han defended himself.

"And got it sticky!" Holly yelled, "and you didn't clean it properly!"

"Why were you sticky?" Luke asked in amusement.

"'Cause some charv freak poured punch on top of me!" Han said, everyone else laughed, "it's not funny!"

The rest of the journey was not very enjoyable. It took a few days to get to Tatooine which meant they had to leave the safety of the cockpit, Anakin had calmed down a bit and was now having civil conversations and not swearing every other word. The next problem was sleeping arrangements due to there only being 3 bunks and 6 people. In the end Chewie and Han got 2 of the beds because they were flying the ship, Holly got the other because she had a gun, Tsubame slept on the sofa behind the holo chess table and Anakin and Luke both got pump-up air beds in one of the holds, although Luke went and slept in the living area floor in the middle of the night to get away from his fathers snoring.


	19. Chapter 19, Tatooine slave market

**Hello everyone, here is the next chapter. About the drinking age in the UK I remember that as long as your under adult supervision in your own home I _THINK _you can drink when your 5 (but I not very sure about that). The reason Anakin is being a prat is because he is worried about his daughter and I don't like him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 19, Tatooine slave market

Eventually the _Falcon_ reached Tatooine. Quickly and carefully Han piloted his ship through the atmosphere into the hot air of the sand covered planet. The _Falcon_ soared in a graceful arc over the sand covered Tatooine. Holly looked out the cockpit window down at the endless golden sand.

"Looks hot," she commented dryly, Tsubame smiled at the joke, but none of the others made any sign they had heard her. Holly sighed and went to sit in the chair behind Chewie, "Where's the slave market again?" she asked checking her appearance in a pocket mirror. Her, Tsubame and Han were going to wander around the market posing as people wanting to buy slaves, whilst looking for Leia. Holly was dressed to look like a wealthy Tatooine business woman, her shoulder length hair was now almost the colour of the sand and had been curled slightly, she wore a long emerald green skirt trimmed in gold and a long sleeved top in the same colours. Tsubame was in the same style clothes but in red and her hair had been twisted into bun on the back of her head. The girls had had fun styling each other's hair and had joked about doing Han's hair for him only to be scowled at.

"Mos Espa," Han muttered, he was sticking to talking in monosylibals to stop showing his dread of not finding Leia. The ship soared over a stretch of dunes and suddenly a largish town appeared out the heat haze caused by the two suns. "Everyone," Han said into the intercom, "We're coming into land."

Anakin wandered into the cockpit to look at his home planet, "this is where I was born," he said. Han desperately refrained from making sarcastic comments because he didn't really want yet another argument with Leia's father. Holly rolled her eyes still gazing out the view port.

"This place is untamed," she muttered, "Politics has yet to reach this place."

"That's 'cause it's on the edge of the galaxy," Han whispered under his breath so no one could hear him, but Holly, who could hear most things, smiled at the comment. Han landed the Falcon in one of the dilapidated landing bays.

"This place suits your ship," Anakin snapped, Han scowled and grinded his teeth.

"The Falcon's beautiful," Tsubame said hurt by the Jedi's comment.

"Leave the ship out of this please," Han snapped getting out of his seat and walking into the main body of the ship. Holly and Tsubame followed soon after leaving Chewie to shut down the engines.

Han walked into his room and pulled the mattress off the bunk and saw to his surprise that some of his highly illegal weapons were missing.

"We borrowed some," Holly said, the two girls were leaning on the door frame Tiberion, who was now pure white with powder blue spines, on Holly's shoulder.

"Are you two attracted to illegal weapons?" Han snapped pulling out one of the blasters in the stash.

"Yep," Tsubame said unabashed.

Once Han had replaced his mattress the three of them headed out of the ship, pulling on sand cloaks and goggles as they went. As soon as they stepped off the ramp the heat hit the head on.

* * *

"_God it's hot_," Tiberion said in their heads as a wind whipped up the sand and blasted it in their faces.

"Let's go," Han muttered and they headed off, heads bent against the blasting wind. It was hard work moving because the cloaks were heavy and cumbersome they were also stiflingly hot. Tsubame kept stumbling as they battled to the brown building where the slave market was held. Holly and Tsubame entered first and Han went in five minutes after that. He left the sand cloak with the doorman, who looked slightly like Harry but without the hat and walked into the market. Inside was blissfully cool, but very poorly lit. From where Han was he could see hundreds of aisles like super-market, but humans were for sale here not food. The air was filled with children crying as they were split up from their mothers and the bids from people from all races buying slaves. Han felt slick, the whole place was grimy and smelt of Hutt. Careful not to show any emotion he set off down one of the rows. On either side were people of all species chained together in long lines, they stared at Han with sad eyes which had given up all hope of freedom. They wore very skimpy clothes to show the prospective buyers all their wounds, most looked as though they had been beaten; Han prayed to the gods that Leia had not been treated in that way. Around their necks were small holoscreens showing basic information about the slave in many languages including name, age, species and any defects as well as how they could be used, Han only looked at the name and the face of the slave. Sometimes he would see the name Leia on the plaque, but it never turned out to be the woman he was looking for. _Oh honey where are you?_ He thought desperately as he searched more and more rows of slaves. After an hour of frantic looking the air of despair in the hall over powered him and he had to stand in the blasting wind to stop the horrific images of beaten, forlorn people staring at him as though he was the most evil person in the galaxy. But the worst thought was Leia, his Leia, standing in chains whilst she was inspected and sold to some person who would beat if she did anything wrong. He realised he was starting to cry, _Look what you've done to me Leia_ Han thought wiping the tears away, _but I'm going to find you no matter what!_ With that he turned and walked back into the market.

* * *

Holly was sitting in a bar across the road from the slave-market drinking some iced tea. She had searched her third of the market and had found no sign of her friend, she had talked to some of the slavers and had found out that only a few people bought slaves from Naboo and they all sold them on Nal Hutta or Nar Shaddaa. The tea was so refreshing, she relaxed back in her seat and Tiberion leaped from her shoulder onto the table.

"_So what's next?_" he asked curling around the cool drink.

"Nal Hutta," Holly replied.

Tiberion shut his eyes lazily, "_I love this place, and it's all warm._"

"Warm is an understatement sweetie," Holly murmured back, "but I'm glad this place has one fan that's not an over-swearing Jedi." Tiberion let out a small cry, which was a dragon's way of laughing. Suddenly his eyes flicked open and he jumped as though he had received an electric shock, Holly felt it too.

"_You feel that?_"

"Yeah, Tsubame's in trouble," quickly Holly threw down some coins on the table and jumped out of her seat, Tiberion grew to the size of a wolfhound with his battle colours of red and black scales and followed at his mistress' heals.

* * *

Trouble was an understatement to what Tsubame was in. She had been searching around when a slaver had grabbed her and chained her up with the rest of his slaves, and now she was being taken to auction. _Why me?_ Tsubame thought _Why not Solo? Why me? _The worst thing was all her weapons had been taken so she couldn't fight. She was helpless. The chains rattled and she was dragged forward, the more stubborn part of her took over and she refused to move.

"All right pretty girl," the salver who had grabbed her said savagely, "move!" He grabbed his whip from his belt and thrashed it across Tsubame's back; she cried in agony and staggered forward with the rest of the forlorn slaves. _Holly! Han! Tiberion!_ Tsubame called out in her head, tears were now crawling down her face, _they're not coming_, she resigned, _I'm lost._ Suddenly screaming came from the entrance. She looked around in fear, then a big scaly dog thing came running up the aisle.

"Tiberion!" Tsubame called, the dragon seemed to know exactly where she was and pounced up onto the shelf she was standing on. With two neat swipes of his claws the chains were broken.

"You can't do that!" The slaver yelled grabbing a blaster and pointing it at the dragon. Tiberion turned his head to look at the fat, smelly, dirty, slightly bald man and snarled showing his razor sharp, dagger like teeth which filled his mouth.

"I wouldn't challenge him if I were you," A cool calm female voice said from behind the slaver, he turned and came face-to-face with a very angry Holly, "nor would I challenge myself." She drew a long silver sword from an invisible scabbard. It had a mythical bird calved along the blade and a red leather hilt kept in place with gold wire. The sword was pressed against the slaver's neck, a crowed had gathered around and were watching the proceedings with interest. "Hey Tib!" Holly called with amusement, "I'm starting to like this place as well!" The slaver took his chance whilst Holly was talking to the dragon to move, but as soon as he did, the sword slit his throat. The slaver fell to the ground, splattering blood over the floor, his partner ran across, a long vibroblade raised above his head. As he started to bring the blade down Holly stepped neatly out the way and in a blur pushed her sword through the man's spine. "Any one else!" she challenged holding her blade so it was just above the ground, blood dripped rhythmically into a small puddle. Another came at her from behind, as though she sensed this, Holly held her sword behind her back at an angle, the man couldn't stop and the blade went straight into his stomach. He gasped, Holly spun on her heal and pulled out the sword, the man fell to the ground facing the ceiling, Holly, out of sheer pity, stabbed his neck, he let out one last breathe and died. The crowd ran to the exits. "Tibbi," Holly ordered, "cut all the slaves free." she threw him a large sack of money, "and give them enough to buy passage off this hell hole. Find Han and get him to help!" Tiberion caught the sack in his mouth and scampered off, "once everyone is out, torch the place!" she yelled after his disappearing tail

"Holly!" Tsubame called in amazement, "When did you learn how to do that!"

Holly helped her friend down, "what you don't know can't hurt you," she replied, "come on let's get you to the _Falcon_."


	20. Chapter 20, Clean get away?

**Hello, I'm dying from the heat! Here's the next chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

* * *

Chapter 20, Clean get away?

Han walked onto his ship to find Holly and Luke, mostly Luke, cleaning long gashes on Tsubame's back.

"Are you okay Tsubame?" He asked concerned.

"I'll survive, these are the wounds I got from 5 minutes of being a slave, I hate to think about Leia," Tsubame replied, wincing as Luke dabbed some purple liquid on her back.

"Did you find Leia?" Anakin asked as he saw Han.

"No," Han said simply looking at the floor, "we need to get going," he muttered and walked to the cockpit.

"Head for Nal Hutta next!" Holly yelled chasing after him, "did you burn it?" she asked as she caught up.

"Yep, it was made out of dry wood so it went up like a bomb," Han replied, "everyone got out okay; well all the slaves did anyway."

"I wish I could have burnt it," Holly mumbled as the tow of them walked into the cockpit, Chewie growled a question along the lines of,

"What have you burnt this time?"

"Just the slave market," Han replied to his friend, sitting down in the pilot's chair and preparing for take off.

"HURRY UP!" came a yell from inside the ship, "GET THIS #ING SHIP OFF THE GROUND!"

"That's Anakin," Holly said calmly recognizing the swearing, "wonder what's up." Before Anakin could shout/swear any more 3PO ran (as well as a robot can run) into the cockpit.

"Sir, the people who owned the slave market, which you set on fire, are about to fire at the ship!" The robot yelled waving his arms around.

Han swore under his breath and started up the ship, the engine whined then went silent, "stupid ship!" he muttered.

"What happened?" Holly asked, "Do you know how to fix it?"

At the same time 3PO was shouting "we're doomed!" Han scrambled out his chair, pushed the robot away and hit the controls above the door, the engine jumped into life.

"What the hell happened!" Anakin asked running into the now crowded cockpit followed by Luke and Tsubame.

"Ship wouldn't start," Holly explained strapping herself into the seat as the ship rocked when the slavers started to fire at her. Han hit a button and a gun dropped from the belly of the _Falcon_ and started to fire at the people on the ground, Luke and Anakin used the Force to push them into the walls. Han grabbed the controls and the ship soared gracefully into the air and through the atmosphere of Tatooine.

"That was close," Anakin said resisting the uncontrollable urge to Force strangle his daughter's boyfriend, "you should be more careful."

"Of course we should!" Holly snapped, "We're going to Nal Hutta next!" Anakin looked at her his mouth hanging open.

"Why there?" he asked.

"I got some information in the market, slaves from Naboo are only sold on Nal Hutta or Nar Shaddaa," Holly admitted, "I also hacked into a computer port and found the most likely place is Nal Hutta."

"Why do I know someone who hacks into computers?" Han said as the ship jumped into hyperspace.

"'Cause I'm so brilliant," Holly said brightly Tiberion magically appeared on her shoulder. Tsubame walked in and looked around.

"I'm going to stay on the ship in Nal Hutta if that's okay," she said, she was paler than usual with shock.

"Sure," Han muttered, "But we'll need as many people as possible to help, Nal Hutta has 2 slave markets and they're both huge."

"Well," Luke said, everyone looked at him because this was one of the few things he had ever said (in this story), "we could do one market one day and the other the next day."

"It's a good plan with one problem," Holly replied.

"The markets both open together, but only at certain times," Han explained, "if we don't cover both markets then Leia could be sold before we find her and then..." he trailed off.

"And then?" Anakin prompted irritably, "What will happen to Leia then?"

"_We won't find her,_" Tiberion muttered, "_This is our only and last chance._"

"You're kidding right?" Anakin said in shock, but the look on the faces of Holly, Han and Tiberion told him otherwise, "damn," he said simply.

"Well then, we'll split into two groups," Tsubame said, fire was now burning in her purple eyes at the thought of loosing her friend, "I've changed my mind I'm coming in as well. We can't lose Leia!"

"Since when did you become so mature, Tsubame?" Holly asked her skeptically.

"Since we lost our friend," Tsubame replied sternly, sitting down and crossing her arms angrily.

"It won't last," Han said and Tsubame hit him over the head.

"Leia may like you, but that doesn't mean I have to Solo," she growled at him.

"Yes Tsubame," Han muttered.

"I'm hungry!" Luke moaned.

"There's food somewhere around this hunk of junk," Holly told him, Han resisting killing her for insulting his ship.

"How do you know that?" Han asked incredulously.

"Han, me and Tsubame always check every ship we board for the essentials, food, guns, more guns and-"

"Booze," Tsubame cut across Holly.

"I'm bored," Luke said, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

"Same here," Holly said, "who wants to play _consequences_?"

Soon, all of them, apart from Anakin who they had left to watch over the controls, were sitting in the living area of the _Falcon_ around the holo-chess table which they had decided to use to lean on, except Tsubame and Luke were on the floor.

"Okay," Holly said after they had got paper and were ready to be immature. "write down a male name, then fold over the top of the paper and pass it on," they all obeyed, "now write a female name," the papers were passed round, " where they met," Tsubame giggled as she wrote and passed her paper on, "what he said to her," Tsubame couldn't control herself and giggled again, Holly gave her a friendly glare and she stopped so they could carry on, "what she said to him, don't peek at the above stuff Han," Holly ordered him, Han looked guilty and started scribbling, "what the consequences were," scribbling, Holly trying desperately not to smile as she wrote, "and finally, what the universe said." They all finished and passed them around a final time. "Right, don't open them, who wants to read theirs first?" Tsubame put her hand up.

"Right," she began, opening the folded paper with difficulty, "Mon Mothma met Harry the idiot in a pool of Hutt slime. He said to her, 'he he he, I can see your... nose!' She said to him 'ug'. They went to Coruscant and had 30 million children... 3 had tentacles. And the universe said 'glug, glug, I like booze." Everyone had been holding back laughter as she read and the room was filled with joyous laughter even in the consequences (get it?)

"Me next," Luke said, unfolding his paper, "Holly Mentiri met Han Solo," Holly and Han scowled, "on a moisture farm on Tatooine. He said to her 'hey! Look! It's a flying pig!' She said to him 'you are totally insane.' They crashed into the _Falcon_ and the _Falcon_ collapsed-"

"Who wrote that?" Han asked as they all laughed.

"And the universe said 'oh, caterpillars are sooooooo cool! WATERMELONS!" Everyone laughed as he finished, except Han who was still angry about what had been said about his ship.

"Solo, you're next."

"Okay, Ta'a Chume met Anakin Skywalker," Tsubame giggled, "in a bowl of soup. He said to her 'la la la is this the way to Alderaan?' She said to him 'ow! My mushroom just exploded, I was going to eat it!' They got married and had 60 children and the universe said 'wow! Look at that piece of crap! Oh, it's just Jabba the slut. I mean Hutt." everyone shuddered as they thought of Jabba in a slutty outfit.

"And finally, Holly!"

"Tsubame the strange goth... Or is she...?" Tsubame smiled at this, "met Jabba the Hutt-"

"Ahhhh! Help me!" Tsubame said, laughing.

Holly smiled and carried on: "In a block of carbonate. He said to her 'have you got any muffins?' She said to him 'I like hibernation... Ow, my heart. I'm dead...' They exploded and turned into a pile of ash and the universe said ' OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Look at that person's... NOSE!'"

"Another round?" Holly suggested as the laughs died down.

"Why not? There's nothing else to do," Luke shrugged, getting more paper. Despite all the laughter each one of them had nagging doubts in the back of their heads about Leia. After their next round, the highlight of which was Anakin meeting an evil caterpillar in the red light district of Nal Shaddaa, they all walked into the cockpit. Anakin was fast asleep in the pilot seat.

"Oi dead weight!" Holly shouted.

"Yeah," Anakin said jerking awake, "what is it?" The others laughed and Han looked quickly at the readouts.

"We should be at Nal Hutta in a couple of days," he said wandering back out into the main body of the ship.


	21. Chapter 21, Nal Hutta

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while (I can't remember whenI last updated so it might not have been a while sinceI updated). I didn't load this chapter up yesterday because FanFiction wasn't letting me, it wouldn't let my friend either so we were complaining about it all day.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Star wars, Aston Martin, or anything else. ****

* * *

**

**Chapter 21, Nal Hutta**

The next couple of days were pretty uneventful apart from Anakin being locked in one of the holds for a day, Holly falling into one of the smuggling compartments, Luke locking himself in the cockpit until they released his father from the hold, but Tsubame had sweet-talked him out and they got to leave Anakin where he was for the rest of the day and the _Falcon _deciding to break down just breaking down just before landing, refusing to lower it's landing supports. Han had had to swoop the ship around Nal Hutta for a few hours whilst he fixed a cable which had come lose and therefore wasn't relaying the message to the _Falcon's_ landing supports. But finally they were landed and off the ship, Han took the DB9 to the smaller slave market on the furthest side of the large swamp filled city, the others went to the largest slave market about 100 meters from the ship. The car handled perfectly as Han drive it to the Cal'Shuttug slave market, he was not surprised by the large amount of people who stopped just to watch the DB9 drive past, it was a beautiful car. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator, desperate to get to the market quickly, the engine roared and the car shot forward.

The entrance to the market hid its inner hell. Most of the building was covered in yellowy green ivy, the doors were made from black tinted glass and there were no windows, so no one could look in at the slaves. It then occurred to Han that slavery was banned throughout the galaxy and there was a death sentence for anything to do with the slave trade, especially smuggling them. The fact it was illegal hadn't deterred these slavers, there was a huge banner reading 'Slave Market, here today!' above the doors. Steeling himself for what ever he would find inside Han walked in through the doors, into a beautifully decorated entrance hall. _What's going on?_ Han thought expecting to see hundreds of thousands of slaves chained up. The room had royal blue walls and a high vaulted ceiling with paintings all over it. In front of him were several carved doors. Someone walked in behind Han paying no attention to the decoration and looked at the doors. Han looked too. Each door had a word inscribed in the language of the Hutts. Thanking to gods that he had taken the time to learn Huttese, Han took the door furthest on the right with a sign saying 'viewing room'. He had no idea where it would lead but it sounded better than 'auction room', 'offices' or 'Jabba's palace room'. The 'viewing room' stank of Hutts, as Han looked around he saw hundreds of the foul slugs crawling around. The room turned out to be hundreds of heavy wooden tables in lines; each table had two salves sitting on top, chained to a hoop in the centre. In front of each slave was a plaque in different languages giving the general facts about the salve, like on Tatooine. However each of the forlorn slaves had a number around their neck, Han was confused, he had thought you just bought the slave, not bid on them.

"Hey Mister," He asked a passing human, "do you just buy a slave or do you bid on them?"

The man gave him a slightly shocked look, "you bid on them of course," he said in a gruff voice before walking off. Han swore under his breath, this would be a lot harder than he had thought. Desperately ignoring the smell of Hutt, Han set off down the first row, looking each slave in the face if he saw they were human. Two hours later he was only half way around. Sighing he found a seat and sat down, wiping sweat from his face. The room was hot and humid, it didn't help he was walking very quickly around. As he had learned from Tatooine it was not a good idea to look weak, or you'd end up a slave yourself. Han sat there contemplating the question which had bugged him all the time since he had found out Leia was being sold as a slave, _Why her?_ Sure she was beautiful, but she had very important parents, who would bothered to try and take her. The only thing Han could come up with was that the person who had kidnapped her was incredibly stupid. _And who ever it was is going to have to deal with me!_ He thought savagely, scanning the room. Then he saw her. She was sitting on the table hugging her knees. Her eyes were shut and she was sleeping peacefully. Furious rage rose in Han as he saw the large purple bruises and angry red cuts and scrapes all over Leia's body. She was still dressed in her school uniform, but it had almost been cut to shreds, so most of her pale skin was exposed to the elements. Han determinately got up and ran to his girlfriend's side, wondering how many people went to this much trouble for the one they loved. He reached out and lifted Leia's head, her hair had been cut roughly so now all its edges were jagged, there was a large cut down the side of her left cheek and an angry looking graze stretched down the right side of her face. Tears glimmered around her eyes and it looked as though she had cried herself to sleep. Pity and pain overwhelmed Han and all he wanted to do was pick her up and take her away to safety and then look after her until all the scars, both physical and psychological disappeared.

"Han," she whispered in her sleep.

"I'm here sweetheart," Han murmured under his breath, "I'm going to save you."

"So you like her then?" A man asked from behind Han making him jump. He spun around and saw who had spoken. The slaver was probably in his 60's and the wrinkles on his face were mixed with a huge number of jagged scars.

"Yeah," Han said not adding _you bastard._ Leia muttered his name again.

"Don't mind her talking in her sleep," the slaver said hitting Leia, making Han wince, "she'll get over it." Han nodded restraining himself just enough not to kill the slaver, who hit Leia again, but this time with a long cane. Leia jerked awake, but kept looking at her knees and Han snapped, he couldn't just stand there and allow Leia to take this abuse. With lightening fast speed he drew his blaster and shot the slaver dead. Owing nothing to thought he then shot the chain keeping Leia prisoner and picked her up in his arms and set her gently on her feet, she had lost a lot of weight and was just skin and bone. He helped her walk towards the exit, pretending he had just brought her. No one gave him a second glance and in a minute he and Leia were outside in the sunlight. Leia hadn't realized who was saving her and just stared at the floor as Han helped her into the passenger's seat of the DB9. Then suddenly there was a shout from behind them. Han cursed under his breath, finished strapping Leia in and shut the door turning to look at the person who had shouted. He looked exactly the same as the man Han had shot, except without a large blaster shot through his head. Han knew he was in trouble when the man started to run across the car park followed by many aliens dressed in black holding rather nasty looking weapons. Drawing his blaster, Han ran around the car and leaped into the driver's seat pressing the ignition button as he strapped himself in. The engine roared back into life and Han floored it. Like a bullet the car shot out of its parking space and Han turned it to face the beings in black. Han revved the engine trying the scare them, he shot a look at Leia who was just sitting there looking despondently into the foot well. Suddenly on of the aliens fired, Han shut his eyes knowing that he was done for. After a few seconds he realized he was not dead, the car was blaster proof. _Only Holly would make a car blaster proof,_ Han thought jubilantly, _I bet it would survive a nuclear blast._ Han pressed the accelerator to the floor of the car and it shot forward, he had no worry about killing people, they wanted to kill him. In the end no one was killed by the speeding car, all of them had leapt out the way and were now shouting at the man who had called them out for nearly getting them killed. The Aston drove smoothly through the city, people still looked at the car as it sped past. Leia was now asleep, her head bouncing off the head rest as the one of the wheels hit one of the many pot holes in the road.

After half and hours drive Han drove the car up to his ship. Carefully he picked the sleeping Leia out the passenger's seat and took her inside the ship. Chewie growled when he saw the couple, but Han shushed him and proceded to lay Leia on his bed.

"Honey, I'm going to put Hol's car away then I'll come back and look at those wounds, hopefully you'll be awake by then," with that he kissed her forehead stroking a lose strand of hair from her face and went out to get the car back into the hold.

The task took a lot longer than it had to get the car on before, mainly because there were only two of them and neither of them had Force powers. Han walked back to his cabin 20 minutes later covered in sweat and grime, he opened the door and saw Leia sitting up, still looking horribly depressed, _she hasn't realized it's me_, Han thought walking in and sitting on the edge of the bed, Leia averted her eyes from him.

"Ow come on sweetheart, surly I'm not _that_ ugly," he said teasing her. Leia recognized the voice immediately and turned quickly to look at him.

"Han!" She threw her arms around his neck almost knocking him over, Han wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her, "I knew you'd come," Leia whispered into his ear, "Oh Han!" Her small body started to shake as the emotion overwhelmed her and she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Don't worry," Han comforted her rubbing her back, "I'm always going to be here."

"I know," Leia muttered softly, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Leia let go of Han after about 10 minutes and he was able to get a good look at her wounds. Quickly he pulled out a medkit from one of the cupboards that littered the room and pulled out an anti-septic liquid. He then went and got a bowl of warm water, poured some of the purple liquid into it and started to wash Leia's wounds. She sat there wincing slightly as the liquid touched her wounds.

"I can't really put a plaster on any of these," Han told her finishing washing the long cut on her cheek, Leia nodded and Han went to dispose of the anti-septic water.

"Who else came after me?" she asked as Han came and wrapped her in his arms again. But before Han could answer there came a shout from the inside of the ship.

"WE'RE BACK!"

"That's Holly," Leia said recognized Holly's voice.

"We had no luck," came a male voice, he sounded very depressed.

"And that's Luke," Leia commented slightly confused.

"I had a lot of luck!" Han shouted. There was the sound of nothing for a few seconds as the others stood in shock and then the sound of lots of people running along the _Falcon's_ corridors. Luke arrived first, poking his head around the door, but before he could say anything Holly and Tsubame crashed into him and all three of them fell to the floor. Leia laughed as the small group picked themselves up off the floor and came over to hug her.

"How are you?" Luke asked concerned when he saw all the cuts and bruises.

"I'll be okay," Leia replied laughing as Tiberion leaped onto her shoulder and started to lick her face.

"_Missed ya_," the dragon said leaping back to Holly and climbing onto her head.

"Tiberion missed you," Holly said sating the obvious as the dragon had just said it himself. There was a crashing from somewhere in the hall.

"Is Leia in there?" Anakin yelled through the door, everyone except Luke and Leia rolled their eyes, in the few days they had known each other, Holly, Tsubame and Han had grown to despise Anakin Skywalker. Mainly because he swore so much.

"Yes," Han called back gruffly. The door slammed open and Anakin stumbled in, his legs not yet recovered from his confinement in the hold, and hugged his daughter.

"Hey Dad," Leia said, patting him gingerly on the back. Tsubame went off in search of alcohol for celebration.

"Tsubame!" Han said warningly, "We're not even off the ground yet, leave the booze 'till we're outta here completely." Tsubame gave a mock salute and gave up her search, even though she had already worked out where Han kept his drink.

"You shouldn't drink anyway," Anakin told them all off, "you're underage." Holly, Tsubame, Leia and Luke gave him a look as if to say: 'and who actually abides by laws and stuff?'

"I'm not underage," Han pointed out then wishing he hadn't as Anakin rounded on him.

"Well, you're just irresponsible aren't you? You and your fing piece of-" Anakin chocked halfway through his sentence as Holly grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"What did we tell you about swearing?" Holly asked evilly.

"Not to, otherwise I'll spend the remainder of my days in the hold," Anakin snarled back.

"That's better," Holly said sweetly, letting go of the Jedi who was itching to throttle her where she stood.

"_I wouldn't if I were you,_" Tiberion warned him, reading Anakin's thoughts. Han sensed a storm arising in the room and scuttled off to start up the engines.

* * *

**They found Leia! Yay! It's too hot here please review and make my irritaion at the heat go away!**


	22. Chapter 22, Off, off andaway and drunk

**Sorry it's taken me a while to update yesterdayI was being too lazy and onWednesdayI was watching my friend(who has recetly posted up a really funny story about SW characters playing life&death rounders) playing in a conceryt. Any way here's the next chapter. I broke up from school today so I've got 6 weeks of freedom ahead of me (YAY!). This is the second last chapter (cries), but I do have another story which I'll start posting up at some point. **

**So enjoy this chapter it does contain a lot of underage drinking.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

**

Chapter 22, Off, Off and Away! (And drunk)

"Here's to..." Tsubame slurred and hour later in the living area, Anakin was sitting with his daughter who was deemed to ill to drink, "um... Here's to beer!" Luke and Holly gave a half-drunken cheer and drank to the toast. They had started up a game to see who could think of the best toasts, but they were slowly running low on ideas and their minds slowly becoming clouded by the large amount of beer from each toast.

"Here's to... Toast...ers" Luke toasted and the other two laughed.

"Here's to dragons!" Holly said smiling only to be met by Tsubame.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no," she lost track of how many 'no's she had said, "you've already said that Hol."

"Have I? Oh well, here's to Saturday morning radiation in front of the TV."

"To Saturday morning-" They were cut short in their toast by Han.

"Get off my beer! You've almost drunk the whole crate!" Han said in shock.

"Don't be boring Hanny," Tsubame slurred, "it's just beer, you can buy more and more and more and more and more..."

"Yeah Han," Holly said sleepily.

"And more and more and more and more and more and more..."

"Annnnnndd MMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Luke sang loudly and he and Tsubame laughed and made the 'and more' song.

"No more beer," Han scolded the drunken trio.

"Yes Han," they all chorused and Han headed out with the beer. The three behind him giggled. Han turned back towards them to see them each with two bottles, one in each hand.

"You're screwed, you're screwed! We got your beer, your beer!" They all sang and burst into giggles again. Han rolled his eyes and left them to it, what did he care if they had splitting headaches tomorrow?

"Hey sweetheart," Han said as he entered the room Leia was in.

"Hey," Leia replied, "Dad's just gone to sort out the drunkards in there." There was an outburst of laughter from the living area (Holly and Luke had just found a carrot in Anakin's pocket and were making it dance across the table). "The wonders of being drunk, huh?" There was more laughter (Holly had told the carrot to fly and chucked it across the room).

"I feel sorry for your dad," Han sympathized with the one person he thought he never would, "he has to try and sort them out."

"Luke gets drunk on lemonade," Leia said randomly, "who's flying by the way?"

"Auto," Han said shrugging. Leia nodded. Then the ship lurched to avoid an asteroid and threw them all across the room.

"Wheeeeeeeee!" Tsubame said as she flew.

"I'm a carrot!" Luke shouted laughing.

"I'm a Holly!" Holly concluded as they all ended up in a pile on the opposite side of the ship.

"Ooh! Look," Tsubame giggled. "I found a carrot!"

Meanwhile... Han and Leia had been thrown onto the bed, once the lurch had finished, Han was left lying on top of Leia, who's ripped clothes were started to come off slightly. Anakin chose that moment to come in.

"Leia!" He yelled. "What's happening!"

"It's not what you think, Mr. Skywalker," Han said quickly standing up.

"The _Falcon_ lurched and Han ended up on top of me," Leia explained, suddenly blushing as she slipped into Tsubame's sick mind for a second.

"Whether he was on top of you before this piece of $& lurched is another matter. Leia, he's too old for you," Anakin decreed.

"Oh come on Dad," Leia sighed, "it's only two years. The gap between you and Mum is way bigger than that."

"That's different," Anakin dismissed it.

"No it isn't."

"It isn't, it is," Luke said as he came round the corner.

"Shut up Luke!" Anakin yelled.

"Yes Almighty Lord God of us all," Luke said sarcastically.

"That's enough of your cheek, young man," Anakin snapped, losing his authority to a bunch of drunk teens.

"I have a question," Tsubame stated, "Anakin, do you ever shut up?" That got him. Anakin fell silent, unable to think of a come back.

"I have a question as well," Luke giggled. "Why are carrots so... Carrot shaped?" The three of them fell about laughing.

"I'm tired..." Holly commented exasperatedly. "Who's sleeping where?"

"Well, Leia's in here," Han said, Anakin gave him a look, "but I'm not, and there are two other beds, one's Chewie's-"

"Undisputed, the Wookiee gets a bed," Holly cut in to nods.

"So that leaves one bed..." Han said trailing off before running to the final bed.

He felt a gun barrel to his head.

"I'd give the bed to me if I were you," Holly whispered dangerously.

"Don't think you can pull that again, Holly," Han told her, pulling out his blaster. "I have a bigger gun."

"You call that a gun?" Holly sneered before putting her hands behind her back, "this is a gun," and she pulled out a gun about half as tall as her in length.

"You win," Han squeaked, giving up the bed. He walked through the living area to find Luke and Tsubame fighting for space on the sofa behind the holo-chess table and Anakin was curled up on the floor in his robes.

Eventually, Han found himself on the floor in his own room, near to Leia in case she needed help in the night, but he hoped Anakin wouldn't walk in and assume anything, not that he could...

However, it turned out that Han couldn't sleep on floors... So he ended up in the pilot's chair.

Han gazed out the view port at the blurred lines of hyperspace, everyone else was asleep, or he hoped everyone was asleep. 3PO was constantly annoying him and Anakin wasn't the nicest person he'd ever met. He quite liked Holly, Tsubame and Tiberion because they were just, well, insane. Leia's brother, Luke was okay it's just he was a bit of a wimp. And then there was Leia, Han blamed himself for allowing this to happen, even though it was not his fault in any way. Chewie was also starting to get on his nerves telling him not to beat himself up about what happened, but Han's conscience had returned in full force and wasn't going to let him forget burying it at the bottom of a dark pit all these years.

_Solo you need to sleep_ he told himself looking at his reflection in the glass above him, he ran is fingers through his hair trying to stop it sticking up. After a bit he gave up and just stared out side running through the events which had happened that day. He couldn't get the memory of Leia's beaten body just sitting despondently on the table. There was a noise as someone was wandering around the ship. Han sighed, probably the stupid robot he told himself miserably, or someone coming to shout at him. The door opened behind him, he looked up into the view port to see the reflection of the person who had entered. It was Leia. Han smiled at her as she stood next to the pilot's chair, and then gently pulled her down to sit on his lap. Leia pressed against him and Han realised how cold she was, he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I just can't sleep," Leia answered, "I can't sleep on a moving ship unless I'm in the cockpit."

"You're freezing," Han said still rubbing her back, "and you're not telling the truth."

"Fine, I can't sleep because I'm terrified," Leia admitted.

"There's nothing to be afraid of sweetheart," Han soothed, "and if there is I'll protect you and so will your carrot-obsessed friends."

Leia smiled at that and rested her head against Han's chest, "whilst being dragged around by the slavers I realised I knew very little about you," Han started to say something, but Leia stopped him, "then I realised I wouldn't want to be saved by anyone else but you."

"What do you want to know about me?" Han asked resting his chin on her head.

"Well anything," Leia said, "you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she added quickly.

One of the lights on the dashboard started to flash multicoloured and a bleep started from a speaker. Han sighed and looked at a screen telling him who was calling. When he saw who it was his face went slightly pale.

"You okay?" Leia asked, now slightly happier than when she'd entered the cockpit.

"It's my mother," he said quickly. Han gulped and flicked a few switches, a video screen dropped from above showing a middle age, slightly overweight woman, with lots of make up on and winged spectacles.

"Oh Hanny!" The woman cried in delight and Han cringed in embarrassment suddenly realising he still had Leia cradled in his arms.

"Hello Mother," Han said quietly trying not to die of embarrassment.

"You look so tired haven't you slept at all? And you look so thin," Mrs. Solo continued, "Oh and who's you girlfriend? Hello dear," she said to Leia, who was beginning to see Han's problem with his mother.

"Mother this is Leia Skywalker, Leia this is my mother," Han muttered.

"Hi," Leia said praying silently that no one would walk in.

"How's Sarah?" Han asked trying to get the subject onto something he wouldn't feel too horrible about.

"Oh dear, how did you get those wounds?" Han's mother asked Leia.

Han was about to tell her that it was none of her business when Leia said, "I fell into a thorn bush whilst chasing my friends pet." Han played along with this story knowing it was only a matter of time before the true story was published in a trashy magazine.

"Sarah's just gone to bed Han," his mother informed him, Han did some mental calculations.

"It's only 5 o'clock where you are," Han argued, "she's 6 years old!"

"Yes, but she needs her sleep, just like you," she argued, "any way how long is it since you slept?"

"It doesn't matter," Han muttered.

"Well you need to sleep otherwise you'll not be my handsome little boy any more," she cooed over her son, Han grimaced wishing Leia wasn't there. "You're still flying your death-trap I take it?" She asked.

"Please don't call the _Falcon_ that," Han begged, "she's still flying."

"Yes, but why don't you borrow some money and buy a new ship that won't brake down every other day."

"Mother we've had this talk before, I like my ship," Han said his confidence growing as his anger did.

"What do you think of the _Millennium death trap_ dear?" she asked Leia.

"She's one of the nicest ships I've been one," Leia said whilst secretly thinking, _Even though I've seen a lot of jury rigged systems, wires hanging out the ceilings and a lot of other things which definatly earns that name._

"Well all you have to do is ask and I'll buy you what ever type you want," she continued as if she hadn't heard Leia.

"Yes well I've got the ship I like," Han said sourly, obviously hating every moment of this conversation. There was a distant sound of 3 people getting drunk from the inside of the ship.

"You're so thin!" His mother exclaimed now pushing that point, "when did you last eat?"

"I ate a few hours ago and Mother I am 18 I can look after myself now!" Han snapped, Leia was trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry darling, but you're still my little baby to me," was the answer he got making him blush.

"Han, I'm gonna go and get something to eat," Leia said getting up and leaving the awkward conversation as fast as possible, only to find Holly, Tsubame and Luke having a drinking contest.

"How long have you known her?" Han's mother demanded once Leia had gone.

"Is that any of your business?" Han replied knowing that sooner or later someone would wander in (possibly drunk) and make this situation even worse.

"Yes it is! I am your mother I want to know whether she's good enough for you!" she shrieked.

"I have known her for 2 years, we go to school together!" Han said dangerously, "and her father and brother are Jedi and her mother is a senator, in fact I'm not really good enough for her!"

"Well I've got to go sweetie," she said after an awkward pause, "visit soon, Sarah misses you terribly. Oh and bring all your friends along." With that the screen went blank and Han sighed in relief, then realised people were getting drunk on his alcohol without him. He walked into the living area of the _Falcon_ to find Holly and Tsubame teaching Luke snap with a difference, which if you were the last one to slap your hand down when the numbers on the cards were the same you had to take a drink. Leia was leaning against a wall watching in vague amusement. She smiled at him when she saw him enter.

"Hiya," she said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sorry about that."

"Doesn't matter," They were silent for a bit. "You need to sleep," Leia told him looking at the black lines under his eyes.

"I know, I haven't slept for a few nights."

"Any reason?" Leia asked pressing her head on his chest.

"I've been worried sick about you of course." Their conversation was covered by the loud shouts of the snap players. "They're drinking my alcohol," Han muttered.

"Do you need it?"

"Not really," Han went and sat on the chair by the control panel and Leia sat on his lap, "you're still cold," he commented. After a while their conversation turned towards embarrassing parents. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but my mother is much more embarrassing," Han said.

"Prove it," Leia said simply.

"All right, when I was 10 I went pond dipping with my friends and fell in the pond," Leia giggled as he said this, "when I got home my mother shouted at me for getting wet then forced me to stay in bed for 5 days just in case I caught a cold, and the worst thing was that she told all my friends that when they asked why I hadn't been at school."

Leia laughed, "I'm sorry," she said trying to breathe through her laughter, "but that is so funny."

"It was really embarrassing 'cause I was then teased by everyone at school."

"How much do you want to kill those twerps who tease you for something that wasn't your fault and never let it drop?" Leia said.

"A hell of a lot, or become a lot more successful than them and rub it in their face," Han replied smiling evilly, "but the worst thing mother did was when I really wanted to learn how to play the electric guitar when I was about 11 anyway she forced my to take up the flute, which isn't a horrible instrument, but I hated it and everyone laughed at me. So I got my own back by bribing the teacher to pretend I was actually taking lessons and using the left over money to learn how to fly ships. She only found out when I was 15 and she tried to arrange flying lessons for me at the place I had been taking them. Luckily I was off planet at that time."

"Well my father refuses to let me go anywhere he hasn't personally checked for dangers," Leia said, "the only reason I was allowed to go to this school was because Holly brainwashed him with a drug of some sort. He also never lets me go out with anyone, I spent most of my childhood in the house. Boyfriends were out of the question. "

"Is that why he hates me?" Han asked.

"Yep. I only had one other boyfriend, who I met in secret."

"And what happened to him?"

"Holly ate him," Leia said sarcastically, "no he just became really annoying."

"Unlike me."

"So why did you buy this ship?" Leia asked after a while.

"'Cause I could afford it and she kinda called out to me," Han replied, "bit like love at first sight. Also I wanted to actually own something I paid for with my own money, not my mothers."

"And smuggling?"

"I had to pay for my education somehow."

* * *

**One more chapter to go, although I am considering writing a sequal.**


	23. Chapter 23, One month later

**It took me a while to update because I lost the floppy disc this story is on, thenmy sisterfound it under my classics stuff. Last chapterI said that this chapter was the last one, well I was wrong, but this one is the second last chapter. Soon (within the next week) I will be posting up my version of Courtship of Princess Leia, which has got Holly and Tibbi in!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23, A month later...**

It had been a month since Leia had been found and she was recovering well, the school was being re-built so work was posted to them everyday, something Holly and Tsubame complained about bitterly. Then, one day, out of the blue, Han invited them all to his house on Corellia.

"Hello! You must be Hanny's friends!" The woman was nothing like Han, who had turned into a goth since she last saw him with his black jeans, shirt and rather clumpy boots. Han's mother still wore the spectacles she bought thirty years ago and was a lot shorter than her tall, handsome son. She wore a flowery dress in contrast to Han, and the small girl hanging onto her hand looked as if she would simply melt into the garden if you didn't watch her. The girl sucked her thumb and debated whether to go and meet Han and the scary people or stay hidden behind her mother.

"Yeah, hi," Holly replied as they exited the _Falcon_. Han's mother muttered something about junk.

"Well, Hanny, aren't you going to introduce me?" Han's mother asked, making Han cringe.

"Yeah, mother, this is my girlfriend Leia, Holly, Tsubame and Leia's brother Luke, guys, this is my mother." Han's mother smiled and hugged each of them in turn.

"It's very nice of you to invite us, Mrs. Solo," Tsubame said politely.

"Oh, don't mention it dear. I couldn't not invite Hanny's friends round, could I?"

"Mother, please don't call me that," Han begged her.

"Hanny, I'm your mother! I'll call you what I want! Your friends don't mind, do you?"

"No, call him what you want and we'll call him what we want," Holly said, nudging Tsubame in the ribs so she wouldn't giggle too much.

"What do you call him?" Han's mother asked them.

"Han or Solo generally," Holly replied with a sweet smile.

"_Or the lazy, good for nothing scoundrel,_" Tiberion muttered in Holly's head.

"Occasionally we call him Sex God, but that's just a pet name, don't worry," Tsubame said, unable to resist.

"Well, are we all just going to stand out here in the cold?" The sun shone down on them, making them sweat slightly. "Come along, let's get you all set up."

After ten minutes, they had had a full tour of the house, including a huge library, walled garden and swimming pool, one indoor, one outdoor and they had all found a room which suited them.

"How are you then Sarah?" Han asked his sister as she ran to hug him once their mother had left them to walk around the garden.

"Mummy said you're a goth, what does that mean Han?" The small girl asked him, her eyes exactly the same colour as her brother's, but with much lighter brown hair.

"Um, it means I just like to wear black," Han explained in simple terms.

"He also likes to listen to very loud and strange music," Holly added, she and Sarah had become friends after a rebellious ketchup fight before dinner.

"Cool," Sarah said smiling, "Holly, are you a goth?" Holly laughed at how innocent children could seem and be evil little things ready to eat you other times.

"No, I like some of the music though," Holly replied finding it hard to explain stuff in simpler terms than usual.

"Is Leia a goth?"

"No," Han said knowing that Sarah just wanted to use her new found word as much as possible.

"Is Lukie?" Sarah had taken to calling Luke 'Lukie' as they had said it annoyed him.

"No."

"What about Tsubame?" Sarah asked, having trouble with the pronunciation of Tsubame's name.

"Nobody really knows about Tsubame, she dresses like a goth, but she isn't a great fan of the music," Holly replied.

"So only Han's a goth?"

"Yep, he's the odd-one-out," Holly said smiling.

"Han's not the odd-one-out," Leia said coming over and putting her arm around Han's waist.

"No, he's just odd," Tsubame concluded.

"I'm hot," Luke said after a while (he always complains!), "Han, does your mother always turn the heating right up?"

"'Fraid so, who wants to go swimming?" Han suggested.

"Yay!" Sarah said in a way that only a six year old could get away with.

"Oooh, Han in swimming shorts," Leia said cheekily, "I can't wait."

"I can!" Tsubame said.

"You just have no taste then," Leia teased her.

"I have taste; I like the taste of strawberries, watermelons, chips..." Tsubame trailed off into thought about food she liked. "Oh! And I like the taste of beer!"

"Alcoholic," Holly said shaking her head as they headed towards the house past the pool.

"Oh, pool. I'm gonna get wet!" Han remembered.

"Duh," Leia said and she and Tsubame pushed him into the water.

"Shut up, Sex God!" Tsubame called over to Han as he hauled himself out of the water and walked with Leia.

"I'm just going to kill her now," Han excused himself from Leia politely.

"Wet enough for you?" Holly asked them all as they slid into the warm water, she was postponing the moment she got in as she was wearing her black bikini which wasn't the best of swimwear to swim in. They all gave her a look, Han was applying his name of 'Sex God' in his green swimming trunks which clung slightly to his muscular legs, Leia was having trouble keeping her eyes off his legs and he was having the same problem with Leia in a strawberry red swimming costume which fitted tightly so she occasionally couldn't breathe for a second. Luke and Tsubame were being childish and having a water fight, Tsubame trying not to allow her black and purple tankini to fall down and Luke kept pulling up his blue trunks up so Tsubame wouldn't be scarred for life with bad images, not that she didn't get them already from her own sick mind's creations.

"No, Holly. Water isn't wet enough," Tsubame said sarcastically, splashing Luke.

"How's your head Tsubame? You had, what, two glasses of wine last night," Holly asked her friend sweetly.

"I thought I was dieing this morning," Tsubame replied sulkily before joining Han and Leia splashing water at one another.

Holly swam to the edge of the pool where her dragon was looking uncomfortably into the water.

"What up Tibbi?" she asked flicking some water at the dragon.

"_I hate water_," he muttered back shaking off the droplets, "_it gets under my scales and then I can't dry off._"

"Awwww, but it's so nice," Holly jumped out the pool and sat next to the dragon.

"_No it isn't,_" the dragon said in his _Blackadder_ impression.

"Holly!" Sarah called, "Why isn't Tibbi coming in?" Sarah called Tiberion 'Tibbi' because she found the pronunciation of his real name hard and 'Tibbi' was just a nickname Holly called him when she couldn't be bothered with his longer name.

"He's scared of the water!" Holly called back.

"_I am not_," Tiberion protested.

"Prove it," with that Holly pushed Tibbi into the water. He let out a small cry as he hit the clear blue water and transformed so he had webbed feet, he also grew to the size of a very large dog. Holly was laughing as he stuck his neck out the water and came was face to face with the dragon when he suddenly wrapped his tail around her foot and pulled her into the pool as well. Han, Leia, Tsubame and Sarah were all laughing as Holly's head emerged from the water and started to shout at the dragon, who jumped out the water and lay in the sun ignoring his mistress.

"The dragon's silly," Sarah said still laughing.

"So's Holly," Han said.

"Guess what Solo?" Holly's voice said from behind him, "I heard that," and with that she dropped a bucket of water over his head, Sarah burst into even more giggles.

"I am sick of getting wet!" Han grumbled as the group headed back to the house after their long, refreshing (and fun packed!) swim.

"Awwww, is Sex God depressed?" Tsubame cooed.

"Yes and please stop calling me that," Han replied grumpily.

"I thought you would have like being called 'Sex God', especially by a pretty girl," Leia teased him.

"The only one I want to call me that is you, Leia," Han said, turning on the charm, behind them Holly, Tsubame and Sarah faked puking.

"Will you two stop being all lovey-dovey? Please? For one minute?" Holly begged them. The couple rolled their eyes simultaneously and turned towards the house, holding hands.

"They make a cute couple though," Tsubame reminisced.

"True, what about you and..." Holly said, inclining her head towards Luke.

"Don't be strange, Hol," Tsubame replied blushing. "Anyway, what happened to that dude at the river?" Holly shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Luke asked coming to walk with them.

"Oh just how Tsubame is in-" Holly was cut off by Tsubame clamping her hand over her mouth so the rest was turned into mumbles.

"Love with-" Holly immediately carried on as Tsubame thought it was safe to let her friend go. She clamped Holly's mouth again.

"Cheese," Tsubame quickly finished so Holly could do no damage, "love the stuff." Holly frowned behind her friend's mouth.

"Mph m mphpmhp dmph vu mphed fuke?" Holly tried to put her meaning across.

"What's that Holly?" _I'm not bloody 'Flipper' Tsubame,_ Holly thought savagely. "You need to go inside and have your head cut off? Okay, come on then. Bye Luke." And Tsubame hauled Holly off.

"Women," Luke said shaking his head. Sarah kicked him on the shin.

"Holly told me to do that if I ever heard someone say that," Sarah said indignantly and she ran off, Luke chasing after her.


	24. Chapter 24, another party from hell

**Hello! Sorry I havn't updated for ages the main reason was I lost the floppy disc I keep this story on, but luckily I found it. I've also been busy with going to an airshow (and seeing a Eurofighter and the Red Arrows!) and it was my sisters birthday as well so I haven't had a lot of time (I've also got tonnes of homework) sigh. Anyway here is the last chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 24, Another Party from Hell, But slightly better...**

"Han!" A million voices seemed to shout at him and then hug him tightly, just because he was handsome! Oh, and maybe they wanted to be introduced to his friends, but he was pretty sure it was because he was handsome. Han's mother had arranged a party and therefore all his aunts had come.

"Oh my look how you've grown," his Aunt Kate said kissing him.

Holly, Tsubame and Luke were sitting next to the buffet table laughing at Han's predicament. Leia was sitting next to them waiting for Han to come back and Sarah was hiding under the table with her cousins, some of which were about Leia's age, ever now and then a small hand would appear and take a cake. Han's mother was greeting the guests as well, but they all seemed to have come to see Han.

"Hanny! Look whose come all the way from Alderaan to see you!" Han's mother called over to him and he groaned to see his Aunt Frederica who was in her usual dress which she always wore, garish pink with green embroidery. _Is that woman wearing a splat?_ Tsubame wondered as she saw the travesty which Han's aunt was wearing. Tsubame felt slightly embarrassed to be at the party of a million fashion mistakes, she had dressed up in her current party favourites (a long silky black skirt which fell down to the floor, a plum velvet top with short sleeves and a deep v-neck, a tailored suede plum jacket and black evening sandals) to see Luke's reaction.

"Hey, you look..." Luke said from behind her, she turned around to see him in a black suit except he had no tie, the white shirt had one too many buttons undone, he was wearing almost worn out jeans instead of trousers, his black shoes weren't reflecting the light so it blinded others like ever other man in the rooms shoes (except Han who was wearing trainers) and his sandy hair was trailing into his sky blue eyes. "Wow."

"I look 'wow', do I?" Tsubame teased him.

"You look beautiful, care to dance?" Luke finished off and led her onto the dance floor.

"Tsubame and Luke, Han and Leia, Holly and the Buffet Table," Holly laughed to Tiberion who could see the hidden depression in his mistress's eyes. Though there were quite a few young men in the room, all of the staring at Holly in her blue silky dress which hugged her in all the right places and had a v-neck which, as she had her arms crossed, showed her cleavage, so no wonder the boys were staring at this mysterious girl by the Buffet Table in her blue dress and blue, high-heeled, knee-high, suede boots. Tiberion was trying to take off the red bow-tie which Han's mother had so kindly decided to 'smarten him up' with.

"Don't bother," Holly muttered to him as he fought with it, "you look cute."

"_I resent that_," Tiberion snarled at her.

"Oh shut up, Tibbi," Holly moaned.

"I'm thinking about moving closer to you guys," Luke said as he and Tsubame sat in a corner, Holly and Tiberion were arguing, which was strange to passers by because they only thing they would be able to hear was Holly shouting random things at a silent dragon.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe go to your school. Dad's freaking me out a bit, he takes training to become a Jedi too seriously. I feel like it's become my whole life and I'm not allowed to go anywhere at night or anything like what you guys do, parties and all that..." Luke trailed off.

"The parties aren't all they're cracked up to be," Tsubame said, thinking back to Patricia's party.

"Well, your school has a Jedi training course, it'll be better than Dad training me, he bores me to death with his 'be mindful of your thoughts' crap," Luke moaned.

"Cool, hope you do come," she looked up into his eyes, "it'd be fun."

"Be mindful of your thoughts Tsubame," Luke imitated his father making her laugh, "You are just a youngling!" They both laughed at all the Jedi training rubbish.

"Is that what they really say?" Tsubame asked through tears of laughter.

"It's what they used to say when Dad was being trained, it's modernised now, but Dad hasn't picked up on that so I'm stuck with strange, and slightly disturbing, sayings," Luke looked slightly depressed.

"How exactly can you be 'mindful of your thoughts'?" Tsubame asked confused.

"I dunno."

"I must warn you before you come to our school, the dinners taste like cat sick," Tsubame warned him.

"Have you been eating cat sick recently, Tsubame?" Luke teased her.

"No, but it's probably better than those school dinners," she replied sourly.

"I think school dinners might be better," Holly said walking over to them with a rather sour looking dragon on her shoulder.

"Have you eaten them recently?" Tsubame asked.

"I always take packed lunch, I'm not stupid," Holly replied laughing.

"_I've smelt them,_" Tiberion said in their heads, "_They don't smell too good._" The others laughed.

"Want to dance," Han said, leaning over Leia where she sat alone and offering her his hand.

"Okay." Leia accepted smiling and blushing slightly taking her lover's hand.

As they got to the dance floor the music changed to hip-hop/rap music.

"I am going to kill someone," Han muttered sourly as the mood to dance disappeared. The couple walked over to a darkened corner.

"Can we get out of here?" Han muttered to Leia as they neared the end of the song, "I'm sick of these relatives haunting me constantly." Leia smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sick of them stealing you from me," Leia murmured back.

"Jealous of my old Aunt Kate are you?"

"Definatly." She felt tired and yet full of energy at the same time, _if this is what love does to you, I hate being in love, _she thought quietly. The music stopped and Han led her out of the house and across the dark garden to a pretty kind of wilderness on the other side, the only place where the weeds were starting to catch up and the grass had grown out of control so it was almost knee-high.

"Mother doesn't bother with this part of the garden," Han explained its state simply.

"Why not?"

"She never comes here, that's why I hide here every so often whenever she's annoying me or I just want to get away."

"Why does she never come here?" Leia asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I dunno, maybe she thinks it's haunted. I used to talk to ghosts here when I was really little, someone to talk to who doesn't try and wipe some imaginary dirt off my face, so I was basically talking to myself. You can call me insane if you want."

"I don't want to though," Leia replied quietly, slipping her hand into his.

"I don't need to talk to imaginary people now, I've got all of you," Han said before realizing how sloppy it sounded. Leia felt herself smile.

"You're getting soft!" She teased him. "Hello ghosts!"

"Shut up," Han warned her with a lopsided smile which made Leia's insides melt.

"No."

"Why not?"

"My father taught me to be mindful of my thoughts," Leia explained.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"I dunno, I just felt like saying it," she replied, letting go of his hands and walking over to the stone bench type thing which ivy was slowly growing over. Han joined her.

"I sat here to get away from you and you follow me?" Leia said, pretending to be outraged.

"You can't get away from me," Han said taking her hand, "I'm with you forever." He kissed her softly on the lips, moving his hand to her cheek.

"Good."

"Um guys, could you stop with the kissing thing for a minute?" Holly asked as she, Tsubame, Luke and Tiberion walked over to the couple.

"Yeah, why?" Leia asked pulling slightly away from Han.

"We've just got a letter from school," Tsubame started, but then got sidetracked, "actually Han got the letter we just opened it for him."

"The point is..." Holly began before Han cut her off.

"Why have you been looking through my mail!" He asked angrily.

"But the point is..." Holly tried to start again.

"_Actually your mum opened it and then told us,_" Tiberion muttered in their heads.

"Can I tell you what the letter was about or do you just want to keep interrupting me!" Holly yelled.

"Calm down Holly," Leia said.

Holly sighed, "Basically we gotta do work experience."

"What's so bad about that?" Han asked.

"Well we have to set it up ourselves and keep sending a rather complicated lot of paperwork back and forward," Holly explained.

"And what's so bad about that?" Leia asked.

"Have you seen the amounts of work they've been sending us!" Holly yelled.

* * *

**That's it folks! **

**I've written half of the first chapter of the sequal, but it won't be finished for a while because I'm busy on other stories, however I will try and get it done.**

**Thanks for sticking with this story, it was fun to write and I hope it was fun to read. I would also like to thank my spellcheck which saves me from spelling 'the' 'teh' lol.**


End file.
